


Homage to a Ratbastard

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-15
Updated: 2003-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Birthday story for Lorelei. Takes place before the events of Piper Maru episode.





	Homage to a Ratbastard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Homage to a Ratbastard

### Homage to a Ratbastard

#### by Bertie

Homage to a Rat Bastard by Bertie 

Note: for Lorelei's birthday 

Thanks to Chad for beta, and a special thanks to Lady Midath's Turnabout is fair play (http://www.fhsarchive.com/hosted/Turnabout.html) for inspiration 

Archive: sure 

It was dark. He could barely see. But he had to do what was ordered. No questions asked. Skinner usually did not come home until 10pm or later. He checked his watch. It was only 7pm and he had plenty of time. Too bad it wasn't summer when the sun was still out. He took out a flashlight and turned it on. He found what he was looking for - a pulled wire from the bug that was placed under Skinner's desk lay innocently hanging. Krycek was certain it didn't get into that state innocently though. He only had a moment to wonder if it was a trap before the lights came on and a large figure loomed over him. 

"Fuck!" 

"In your dreams, Krycek." 

A big beefy hand grabbed an ear and pulled. That smarted! Krycek was pulled out from under Skinner's desk like an errant school boy. 

"LookSkinner, I'm just a lackey. There's no reason to punish me for my boss's crimes," Alex said, rather more confidently than he felt when he saw the sig p 210 in the older man's hands. 

Skinner laughed and Alex didn't like the sound of that at all, or the sudden gleam in the ADs dark brown eyes. 

"Don't worry, Krycek. I won't punish you at least not in the way you might think." 

Krycek's green eyes widened, imagining all sorts of horrifying things. This only caused Skinner to laugh all the harder. The older man soon had Krycek cuffed and a jacket wrapped conveniently over his cuffed hands. 

"What's going on, Skinner? Where are you taking me?" 

"You'll see, boy. Keep your shorts on." 

After marching Alex to the living room, Skinner opened the door and pushed Krycek through it then followed behind him. Krycek felt Skinner's gun touching his back the entire time they walked to the elevator and then out of the apartment complex. Skinner took him to an SUV that Alex noticed was fully loaded with stuff. Alex began to sweat. He didn't like this one bit. 

Skinner opened the door and pushed Krycek inside. He chuckled at Alex's reaction then roughly cuffed him to the passenger side door. 

In what seemed like no time at all, Skinner had revved the engine and they were on their way. 

"Where are you taking me?" asked Alex, suddenly worried when he saw that Skinner was going north, out of Virginia. 

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, Krycek. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." 

Alex bit his lip, knowing he wouldn't enjoy the ride at all. He narrowed his eyes and kept them focused on the road ahead. 

They stopped for one meal after three hours. They went to a drive thru before continuing north. When Krycek needed to answer an insistent call of nature, Skinner stopped only once so he could whiz in the woods. At some point, Walter made a sharp turn from the main highway and then they were going down dirt roads. Alex gnawed on the insides of his cheeks, certain that Walter was going to shoot him deep in the woods and leave him for dead. 

By the time they stopped completely, after what seemed like hours, but from Alex's watch it had only been five, Alex was very sleepy. He couldn't believe he had nearly dozed off from the sound of the engine. 

"Wh-where are we?" he croaked, licking his lips, realizing how dry his mouth was. 

"Some place where you can scream, rant, cry and rave and no one for miles can hear you, Krycek." Came the ominous answer. 

Sweat poured off Krycek's forehead, he was shaking. "You can't do this, Skinner, he protested. Come on. The Smoking Man doesn't like to be kept waiting. He'll want me backHe." 

He stopped when he saw that Skinner was shaking his head. 

"He knows where we are, Krycek. In fact, he told me to take you somewhere safe, somewhere he doesn't have to see you again. Not for a good long while. You are my reward, Alex. You are what I wanted when I went over completely to their side. Just like you." 

"Oh shit!" 

When the big bald man left the driver's side of the SUV and ominously walked towards the passenger side of the SUV, gun in hand and a big grin on his face, Alex fainted dead away. 

* * *

Alex woke uncomfortably. He became aware that he was lying on a bed and that his arms were stretched over his head and they ached with pins and needles. He tried pulling them down but heard the clacking of metal against wood. 

"Wha-?" he asked stupidly as his eyes fluttered open completely. 

He noticed he was cuffed to the bedposts. He wiggled his legs and was glad he still had his boxers on otherwise he would be a bit too weirded out by it all. His thoughts went back to what Skinner had said just before he passed out. No fucking way did he belong to that big hulk of a man. Either Skinner was lying about that, just trying to get his goat, or Spender had gone off the deep end once and for all and decided slavery was the way to tame him. Well, either way, he wasn't about to let big and bald tame him! 

He wondered where baldy had gone to then he smelled what had to be bacon and eggs frying. It seemed very close so he guessed they were in a cabin. He looked around the small room. It was sparsely furnished with only a dresser, chest of drawers and one chair. He wiggled his toes, glad that his legs weren't tied down. Skinner better not get too close, he thought darkly, or he would learn the hard way how he could use his legs like lethal weapons. Just when he was about to call out to his captor, the big man entered. 

"Ah, you're awake. Time for breakfast." Alex salivated as he smelled the delicious food. 

Walter sat a tray down on his knees after sitting in the only chair that was clear across the room from Alex. He began to eat. 

"Hey, where's mine?" Alex didn't like the fact he sounded whiny. 

"I will feed you on one condition, Krycek." 

"What?" He hoped he didn't sound petulant. 

"I will feed you if you let me kiss you." 

Alex stared at the other man, certain he'd misheard him. "You - what?" 

"Just a kiss, Krycek. I'm not asking you for blood. And you can't use your teeth - that is a one way ticket to punishment." 

Krycek didn't like the word punishment, so he decided that the only course was to object. 

"No fucking way, Skinner." 

He was surprised when the big man just shrugged his big shoulder and said, "Suit yourself," and continued eating. 

Alex did his best not to look at the man devouring the delicious smelling food, but he couldn't stop the sounds and he was definitely hungry, though, he was fairly calm about the whole predicament. It wasn't as if he hadn't been in similar situations before with far less desirable men. The only thing they wanted had been experiments; boy was he glad they rejected him almost outright. Seemed that baldy over there only wanted sex. Well, that certainly wasn't frightening to him, but no way was he just going to give it up to the big man just because he had him tied down. He absolutely refused to think about the night before when he fainted. He was certain that had been only nervous tension and exhaustion. Now that he'd had time to rest, Skinner was nothing to be afraid of at all. It was almost laughable. Walter Skinner, big AD of the FBI, wanting a piece of Alex Krycek. Well, if he thinks just because I happen to like men - big men - ok, I happen to like big older men and I actually find bald men highly erotic - no way am I going to just give it up. 

He was glad when Skinner got up to leave and was relieved he was tied down because he had nearly talked himself into an erection. At least it had distracted him from his hunger. He fell asleep after a while, bored out of his mind and felt sleep was the only way to divert his attention from the hunger pains in his belly and his aching arms. 

He awoke with a start, not certain how long he'd been asleep. He felt his bladder screaming at him. His cock was ready to piss all over whether he was off the bed or not. 

"Skinner!" he bellowed out, trying to call the other man's attention, hoping like hell Walter hadn't left to get supplies. He called out several times then coughed as he lost his voice, just realizing how thirsty he was. 

Walter finally came into the room. "Yes?" 

"Skinner" he stopped to cough again. "Please, I'm thirsty and I need to piss." 

Walter shook his head. "Not until you let me kiss you, Alex." 

"I have to kiss you for a piss?" 

Walter grinned. "A kiss for a piss, I like that. Yeah. That's right. A kiss for whatever you want. You have to give me something in return." 

Alex debated with himself, his brow furrowed and sweaty. He closed his eyes then blinked them open again. "Ok, fine." 

"Very well." Walter moved forward and warned, "Using those teeth is a sure way for you not to get a thing and a certainty of punishment, Alex." 

Alex rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine!" He coughed then stilled, looking up expectantly at the big, bald man. He saw the glint in the brown eyes and frowned before Walter swooped down and pressed his mouth to Alex's. It was soft, swift and left a fluttering in Alex's stomach that he did his best to suppress. 

"That was a kiss?" 

Walter grinned broadly. "You want another?" 

"No! I gotta go!" 

"Ok." 

Walter went to the bathroom and came back with a bucket. 

"What?! I refuse to piss in a bucket, Walter. Are you sick? Have a thing for urine?" 

Walter's face contorted with anger and he sternly growled, "You think I'm stupid or something, Alex? Just because I'm asking for kisses, doesn't mean I'm gullible! I don't trust you to pee by yourself!" 

"Ok! Damn it! Shit!" 

"If you're doing that, I'll leave the bucket with you" 

Alex glared at Walter. "No! I just need to take a leak!" 

Walter pulled back the sheet and grabbed Alex's cock from the opening in his boxers and dropped it unceremoniously into the bucket. 

"How romantic, Skinner," Alex sneered, hating the situation, and his legs twitched with wanting to kick that smug bastard hard. 

Once he maneuvered into a more comfortable position, Alex creased his brow, concentrating, hating the fact he had to piss in front of Skinner. It helped that he had to do similar things before. Living with Consortium thugs left a lot to be desired. He peed shamelessly then let the other man shake him off. He was surprised a bit at how gentle Skinner was with him, but he wasn't about to let that distract him from his full intention of kicking the older man on his ass. 

When Walter was about to turn away, taking the bucket with him, Alex saw the perfect opportunity and couldn't pass it up. Lining up his foot just so, he kicked out viciously. Walter bellowed as he went sprawling, spraying pee all over the place. 

Alex had a big grin on his face, self-satisfaction poured from his eyes. But when a red-faced AD glared at him from the edge of the bed as he rose from the floor, Alex's grin disappeared. 

"Wait!" he cried out piteously but was grabbed roughly, twisted, and his shorts were pulled down. 

"Oh, fuck!" 

"Ha! You wish, Krycek!" growled the other man. 

Alex heard an odd sound, like a slick whooshing sound. He wondered what it was until he felt a rush of air then heard a loud crack, after a few seconds, he howled. That bastard had taken off his belt and was spanking him! He bit his lip as the second landing hit his ass. 

"Stop, Skinner, stop!" He finally called out after ten licks of the belt. He was covered in sweat; his ass felt raw and overheated like it could fry an egg. He had tried to keep from crying out as he did that first time, but enough was enough. "Come on, Walter, let's talk about this!" 

Walter set aside his belt, clearing his throat, he said, "First, you have to apologize, Alex. Then we can talk like adults." 

A deep anger welled up in Alex's stomach. The mother-fucker said 'talk like adults' when he had Alex chained to a bed! Hypocrite! He screamed in his mind but said, finally, between clenched teeth, "Fine! I apologize for kicking you, Walter!" 

That seemed to do the trick because Walter stopped and said, "I guess that will do for now, Alex." 

Alex let out a breath then squeaked in pain when Walter pulled up his shorts over his burning ass. 

"Hey!" he called out when Walter flipped him on his back and winced as his smarting ass hit the sweat soaked sheets. 

"So, you wanna discuss this like adults, Alex?" 

Alex groaned. "Ok, yes, I do." He finally conceded. "Come on, Walter. You can't keep me chained here forever!" 

Walter quirked a brow. "Sounds more like a whiny brat, Alex." 

"Cut me some slack here, Walter." He coughed, hoping Walter would empathize with him. "I'm dying of thirst here." 

"Fine, but if you want a drink, I expect something first." 

Alex was almost reluctant to ask. "What?" 

"A kiss." 

Alex's eyes bugged out. "Really, just a kiss?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok, sure. A kiss for water, I can deal with that." 

Alex closed his eyes and slightly parted his mouth, waiting for the kiss. Walter obliged him, lightly licking the dry lips. He pulled away before Alex could uncontrollably thrust his own tongue into Skinner's mouth. Alex nearly groaned from the loss. 

"Some water coming right up." 

Walter left quickly and Alex debated why he didn't want the big guy to leave. The bastard had him cuffed to the bed, his arms and ass were sore and he couldn't do anything for himself. How dare that evil, bald, sadistic bastard get the better of him like this! It was humiliating at best! So why did I want to kiss him more? 

When Walter returned, his anger had simmered long enough to come to a nice boil. Walter stopped in front of the bed, and Alex knew that the other man had noticed the hostility etched all over his face. 

"If you want this water, I suggest you wipe that frown off this instant!" 

Alex tried to growl but managed to only cough. His face was red with anger and frustration. "I AM **NOT A CHILD!"**

Walter burst out laughing. "If you could see yourself, Alex, you would have to take that back." 

Alex's eyes bugged out. The asshole had the audacity to laugh at him because he had every right to be angry at being chained to a bed like an animal? He snarled, his voice now barely above a whisper. 

"If you don't want this water thrown on you, I suggest you wipe that sneer off now!" 

Alex sighed. He was damn thirsty and he felt like he had been beaten with a club. He closed his eyes, calmed himself then opened them again. He raised his brows, not wanting to try to speak again. 

"Much better." 

Alex wanted to kick that smug facebut then one hand came around and lifted his head and pressed the glass to his lips. He gulped the water and Walter admonished him, "Slowly or you will choke!" 

Alex moved his face away to cough then went back to drinking more of the water. When he finished, he flopped his head back. Walter put the glass on the bedside table. 

"Walter," Alex began after clearing his throat. "My arms are killing me! Please let me out of the cuffs!" 

Walter contemplated that. "If I do, I will have to put ankle cuffs on you." 

Alex sighed. "Fine, but please take these off, my arms are numb!" 

"Very well." 

Walter returned moments later with ankle cuffs and leather ties. He closed one then the other cuff on Alex's ankles then tied the leather tie around one loop of the cuff and attached the other end to one of the bed posts, then did the same to the other wrist. Krycek gasped aloud when Walter bent down and kissed one of his ankles. 

"You sick fuck," Alex grumbled, but rather mildly. 

Walter ignored Alex's half-hearted barb then loosed one hand. Alex moaned when he moved it down to the bed where it laid limp as odd sensations ran up and down it, the circulation finally flowing more naturally in it. Then Walter moved to the other side and did the same to the other wrist. 

Alex moaned again then closed his eyes, not able to move his arms just yet. His eyes popped open when Walter maneuvered himself over him. 

"What the fuck?" growled Alex, wondering if the big man was finally going to do more than just kiss him. 

When Walter straddled Alex's stomach, most of his weight on Alex's knees and legs; he reached down and massaged the limp arms. Alex moaned in pleasure. It was heaven. 

"Oh, God! That feels better than an orgasm!" purred Alex. 

"It's been that long, Alex?" teased Walter. 

"Screw you," Alex nearly sighed out the mild curse, his eyes closed, loving those big hands caressing him. 

He opened his eyes when Walter's hands stopped and pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment. 

"What?" 

"Arms feel better?" 

Alex moved his arms reflexively and nodded. "Yeah, they do. Thanks!" 

"Good." Walter scrambled off Alex and left the bedroom entirely. 

What the fuck was the old bastard planning now? Alex pondered. He sat up as best he could and contemplated what in the world Walter would do next. When his prison guard returned shortly with a mop and a bucket - full of soapy water, Skinner set them down near the spilled urine. He then went over to the bed. He grabbed the end and moved it closer to the splattered mess on the floor. Apparently the bed had rollers, Alex surmised. 

"Clean up the mess you made, Alex." 

Alex groaned but grabbed the mop that was offered to him and begrudgingly mopped up the mess. When Walter was about to leave, Alex cried, "Hey, wait, I need to get to the bucket!" 

"You're an intelligent man with the use of your arms, Alex, figure it out for yourself." The tone was so level; Alex didn't even register it until Walter walked out the bedroom door and shut it. Alex could hear what sounded like Walter locking the door from the outside. 

Alex shrugged and cleaned up, maneuvering the bed and himself to get to the bucket. By the time he had finished, he was exhausted and flopped back on the bed to rest. He lay there and realized what he had to do was somehow get free. He was determined to do it and soon. Not able to keep his eyes open any longer, he quickly fell asleep from exhaustion. 

When he awoke, he sighed and blinked his eyes open. He found Walter standing over him watching him as if he was the most wondrous sight he'd ever seen. 

"Are you hungry?" 

Alex mutely nodded his head. 

"You know what the price is?" 

Alex nodded again and parted his lips as if he were eager for the kiss. Walter tentatively bent down and pressed his lips to the soft pink ones slightly parted for him. He moaned then kissed Alex more aggressively, licking those soft pliant lips then inside to taste. 

Alex's hands wrapped around Walter's head and pressed him closer to thrust his tongue into Skinner's mouth. Alex teased Walter's tongue with his own and when the older man's flicked over the roof of his mouth, a shiver ran down Alex's body. 

They finally parted to breathe, dazed from their passionate kiss. When they were breathing more evenly, Walter asked, "Want to eat?" 

Alex nodded. "Please." 

"So beautiful," Walter murmured before he turned away and left the room, taking the bucket and mop with him. 

After about thirty minutes, Walter returned with a plate of steamingAlex couldn't tell what it was but when Walter laid it on his lap with a big grin, Alex frowned. 

"You don't like it?" asked Walter, hurt in his voice. 

"It's beans and franks, Walter!" 

Walter scooped the plate from Alex's lap and turned to leave when Alex grabbed his arm. This splattered the food all over the bed and part of Alex's legs. Alex howled, wiggling his legs frantically to get the steaming hot food off his skin. 

"FUCK! Goddamn it, did you have to make it so hot?" yelled Alex, pissed off that his scheme to fool Walter had become indefinitely delayed. 

Walter turned immediately away from the suffering Alex and left the room. Alex cursed Walter repeatedly until the older man returned with wash cloth and bucket. 

"Clean yourself, Alex! And forget about food tonight!" 

Alex growled out, "Fuck you, bastard! I haven't had anything to eat for two days and you feed me beans and franks? No fucking way!" 

Walter put the bucket beside the bed and threw the damp wash cloth in Alex's face then left. Alex grabbed the wash cloth, wanting to throw it right back in the bastard's face, but used it to clean off the hot food from his legs instead. Since Skinner wasn't going to let him eat, he grabbed up a fallen hot dog and chewed it angrily. He immediately spat it out when he tasted how salty it was. It was thoroughly inedible. The bastard had planned it, Alex was certain. He devised ways he could kill Walter with the wash cloth and plate as he cleaned up as best he could. 

He had better not come too close for a kiss or he's going to be strangled! Alex consoled himself with fantasies of seeing Walter's face turn purple as he lost oxygen. 

* * *

A while later, Alex had no clue as to how much time had passed since he didn't have his watch on his wrist and there were no windows, just a florescent bulb on the ceiling, Skinner entered the room again. He looked surprised to see that Alex was still awake. Alex smirked at that. So the old bastard was expecting me to be asleep, well, too fucking bad; I'm wide awake. 

"Good to see you awake, Alex. I think its time to change the sheets and clean you up. Don't you think?" 

Alex wanted to growl at Walter. "Yeah, great idea, Walter. I would love a shower." 

Walter's brows lifted and he just smiled. Alex's knuckles ached to pummel that self-satisfied face. 

Walter pulled the top sheet off of Alex's body, exposing everything but that hidden by the boxers. Alex defensively wrapped his arms about his waist. 

"I won't hurt you, Alex. Only if you deserve punishment." 

Alex tried his best not to glare. He didn't like this notion of being punished for being held captive in Walter's bed. It just was thoroughly wrong and unfair. 

Walter reached down at the foot of the bed and pulled off the fitted end of the bottom sheet attached there. He then went up to the head of the bed and did the same to either side of Alex's head. 

"Raise up, Alex, and move down toward the foot of the bed." 

Alex wanted to say NO! But he sighed and did so. Walter pulled roughly and the fitted sheet slid out from under Alex's ass from where he sat rather awkwardly. The sheets were getting kind of rank since he'd been sweating on them the entire time. 

He waited for the right moment then he pounced. Walter was bent over, pulling off the fitted sheet. Alex's hands clasped tightly around Walter's throat and he squeezed with all his might. Walter struggled and Alex cursed inwardly. The bastard had the neck of an elephant! It was way too fucking thick! His hands slipped though he had the leverage, leaning over Walter's bent back. Walter pushed away and Alex lay panting on the bed, his legs twisted. When Walter finally had his breath returned to him, he growled, "Another punishment, Alex, this time with a paddle!" 

Walter stormed out of the room and returned with a paddle and another pair of handcuffs. Alex's eyes widened when he saw them. "Wait, Walter, please" 

"Too late, Alex! Raise those hands NOW!" 

"Fuck you!" growled Alex. 

Walter threw down the paddle and put the cuffs in one of his back pockets. He grabbed Alex's arms, raised them above the man's head and soon had him chained again to the headboard. Alex lay panting, frustrated and angry. 

"Ha! You can't spank me now!" He stopped when he saw the evil gleam in Walter's eyes and nearly whimpered. 

Walter left the room, leaving Alex to ponder what evil machinations Walter was devising. He sweated, imagining all sorts of evil things. When Walter finally returned, Krycek was almost disappointed he held just simple small chains and pivoting locks used for dog leashes. He was pissed. "I am not a dog!" 

Walter just smirked and soon had Alex's arms and legs chained so he could easily pivot him to his back or front as need be. In just a matter of moments, he had Alex's backside naked and gleaming at him. 

Smack! The sound of the paddle hitting his backside didn't register for a moment and then Alex cried out but stifled it quickly. When the paddle hit again he grunted and bit the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out. Five more and he was whining, "Stop!" 

Walter slapped the paddle down once more then quit. Alex audibly sighed in relief. He was also grateful Walter didn't turn him around right away, letting his ass cool down before Walter pulled up his shorts and turned him to his front. 

"I do expect you to struggle, Alex, and in fact trying to kill me is not unexpected either." Alex was worried about the calm tone in Walter's voice. "Since that is the case, I will let you have a shower after you wash your sheets." 

Alex eyes bugged out and he jangled his arms. "I can't wash a damn thing in cuffs!" 

"Yes you can because I will get a longer chain and an old fashioned wash basin and detergent. Since you so rudely interrupted me from taking them to the laundry room, you will have to wash them by hand." 

Alex sighed, thinking this punishment was far lighter than he thought. Nearly an hour later he realized his mistake. His chain was too short, his wrists were still cuffed and the single rope Walter had strung out for him to hang the sheets on was almost out of his reach. By the time he was finished, he crawled right back into the bed Walter had put clean sheets on and fell deeply asleep. 

When he woke, he stretched, glad of the freedom of the loosened chains. He realized abruptly that Walter was giving him another weapon. He could easily use the chains to trip Walter up, choke him or do anything he could think of. The problem was, he was weak from lack of food, little water and he needed to pee. He also knew that he couldn't get free if Walter was knocked out and otherwise unavailable. Walter wouldn't keep the key on his body or an implement Alex could use to escape. He sighed and accepted his fate temporarily. He would think of something. 

Finally, Walter entered the room with a glass of water and a smile on his face. "You get a drink for cleaning the sheets and hanging them up, Alex." 

Alex wanted to growl at Walter but held it in check, doubting he would get his water if he was sarcastic. If anything, Alex was a quick learner. He gratefully accepted the water and took the warning of sipping it so he wouldn't make himself ill. 

"I know you want a shower, Alex, and I will give you one." 

Alex began to get sleepy and he wondered why. He tasted something in the water which at first he didn't even notice since he was so thirsty. 

"But since I couldn't trust you in the shower alone without your chains and I'm not about to go in there with you, I had to come up with something a little drastic." 

"W-what the fuck did you put-t-t" It was getting harder to speak. Alex realized he'd been drugged. "You fucking" And soon he was out like a light. 

* * *

When he woke, he was clean, he could tell that. He was damp and he felt refreshed. He moved his arms and sighed in defeat. They were chained again to the headboard. He moved his legsand gasped. His legs were chained but something was definitely wrong with his ass. It felt like he was sitting on something, but after an experimental wriggle, he realized the something was inside him! He didn't have to be a genius to know full well what it was. He was livid. The bastard had drugged him, cleaned him up and had the gall to stick a butt plug in him! 

He screamed, "WALTER!!! GET THIS THING OUTTA ME!!!" 

He coughed, tried to open his mouth and whimpered. He was losing his voice. He needed some water and the fucking butt plug was rubbing his prostate and making his little guy betray him by rising to the occasionbut this wasn't the occasion he wanted him up and about. 

He hated this. He was getting hard, his throat was sensitive, he was thirsty and he was starving. He fought with himself. He had to get some strength back otherwise he would become so weak that Walter could do anything he wanted to him. No fucking way! 

He realized that all he could do was lay there and stew because he couldn't do a damn thing in the condition he was in. Things would only get worse if he didn't act right, remain calm, take the BS from Walter until he could regain his strength. He needed more than water, he needed food. 

Fuck, I would even suck the bastard off just to get the bit of protein from him! He whined to himself. 

Just then said bastard walked in. Alex lay as limply as he could, hoping to look resigned to his fate. 

"Feeling better, Alex?" 

Anger flared briefly in his eyes, but he sighed, "Yes, I'm clean but I'm thirsty and starving. Please, can I have some food?" 

"Well, that's more like it. But there is a price for what you're asking." 

Alex squirmed then winced when he felt the plug move in his ass. 

"What do I have to do?" He finally asked, trying not to grit his teeth. 

"I want to watch you masturbate." 

Alex nearly laughed. His eyes widened and he looked as sincere as he could. "That's what I have to do?" 

"Yes." Walter was too calm and it was almost frightening. 

Alex chewed on his lip then nodded. "Ok, I'll do it." 

How hard could it be? He thought. "Um, I need a free hand." 

Walter nodded, reached into his back pocket and pulled out the key. He went over to Alex's left side and unlocked the cuff. Alex lowered his arm and wiggled it to get the circulation back. He gripped the sheets then reached to pull down the clean pair of boxers he wore. Being right handed, it would probably take more effort. 

"Wait for me to tell you when, Alex." 

Alex gasped in exasperation but moved his hand away from his half hard cock. 

"Ok, now." 

Alex rolled his eyes but reached for his cock immediately, rubbing delightfully over the thin material to feel the hardening flesh beneath it. He bit back an urge to moan, not wanting to reveal to the bastard how long it had been for him. As he stroked himself, he looked up to see if Walter liked what he was doing. He nearly grinned at the naked lust on Walter's face. 

He didn't think anymore but continued to stroke himself firmly, if a bit awkwardly, with his left hand. He totally forgot Walter's presence but as he arched his back, wanting to feel the buzz a bit deeper, he looked up once more. The man's mouth was opened a bit, as if he couldn't breathe through his nose, and looked like he could eat the younger man alive. Alex couldn't stop the grin that beamed on his face and he arched his hips, causing the butt plug to scrap his prostate. He moaned then came, scattering his cum on his hand and belly. He dropped his head back to the pillow and cupped his slowly softening cock in his hand protectively. 

When he looked back up, Walter had left. He hoped that meant he had gone to cook him something to eat, though he could've also gone to masturbate in the bathroom. Alex grinned, realizing he had something he could use to fight the bastard with. He just had to heat up the man's libido and soon Alex would be wrapping him around his little finger. If he had to act like a southern belle to get what he wanted, that didn't bother him at all. 

A short time later, Walter returned with a tray which he placed on the side of the bed then left again. He returned with a cloth and cleaned the man in the bed. 

Alex smiled. Walter's hands were very gentle. He could tell Walter wanted to touch him more intimately but he was rather impersonal in his touches as he cleaned him. 

"Here, I have something for you." 

Walter pulled the tray closer and Alex saw there were tendrils of heat from the bowl lying on it. He hoped it was edible soup. Walter fed him. Alex didn't object, his near empty stomach was very happy to have something in it and gurgled its pleasure. It was pea soup but at least it had some bits of ham in it. He ate it up, looking under his lashes at Walter, hoping to flirt with the older man into letting his other wrist loose. 

Soon, the bowl was empty; Alex was full and suddenly very sleepy. This time it wasn't a drug as it had been earlier. The soup had been thick and hearty and his body wasn't prepared to process all that much fat and protein after being without for so long. 

"Thanks, Walter, that was wonderful," he murmured sleepily. 

He leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt the older man come up beside him and grasp his loose hand. He struggled for a moment but realized it was futile so he let his arm go limp. Walter chained his wrist back up to the cuff on the left side of the headboard. He sighed. 

"Sorry, Alex. It will take more than a masturbation scene for me to trust you again." 

Alex closed his eyes in resignation. He felt Walter's lips on his wrist before it was cuffed to the headboard and nearly gasped in shock. He opened his eyes and watched as Walter left him. He refused to acknowledge the fleeting desire of wanting Walter's lips on his own once more. 

When he woke, he felt the sheet over his torso. Walter had to have entered the room and spread the sheet over him at some point. Alex couldn't believe he hadn't woken when Walter had done that. It was highly dangerous for someone in his profession to be a heavy sleeper. 

He wiggled a bit to get comfortable then winced as the butt plug shifted inside him. "Oh shit!" 

This wasn't going to be fun. He didn't know how long he would have to wait for Walter to enter the room and he had to go to the bathroom. This time he would have to go to the toilet to do his business. No fucking way was he going to shit with Walter in the room. He was also dying of thirst again. And his cock was rising as if it enjoyed every bit of the miserable state he was in. This wasn't going to be good. He willed his cock to shrink by thinking of CSM and his beady eyes looking at him under a cloud of smoke. That image always seemed to work best. 

Walter finally entered the room and Alex became flustered when his cock wanted to say hi to the man. The selfish prick! Alex thought. He nearly giggled aloud but managed to remain calm while Walter moved closer to the bed. 

"W-walter I need to go to the bathroombad!" 

Walter looked directly at Alex's throbbing cock and raised his brows. "Looks like you're having a bit of a problem there." 

Alex blushed and shook his head. "No, I need to take a crap." 

"Hmm, well that will be a bit of a problem. You know I can't trust you, Alex. I won't let you go to the bathroom on your own." 

"No fucking way will I shit in a bucket, Walter!" 

Walter looked thoughtful then said, "Well, I will have to get a little creative, won't I?" 

'Oh fucking hell!' thought Krycek. 

"There was a guy I knew after 'Nam, who was completely wheelchair bound. He hated having to crawl out of the wheelchair to shit so I cut him out a flap so he could do his business in peace." 

Alex's eyes bugged out. "You're not!" 

Walter grinned. "Would you rather I give you an enema?" 

"Shit!" 

"That's the ideayeah." 

Alex frowned. Enema or wheelchair? Enema or wheelchair? The enema would be way too intimate, though his cock was interested, he wasn't. The wheelchair it was. 

"Ok, get the wheelchair." Alex didn't like this one bit but he had to go somehow. 

Walter left the room and Alex lay, totally frustrated, waiting for Walter to return. Alex nearly balked when Walter wheeled in the chair. He wondered if that was the original chair he had cut for the man Walter had known. Alex became seriously spooked. 

Walter came up to him and unchained one wrist, Alex nearly panicked and struck out at him. Walter just impersonally unchained the other wrist. Alex immediately rubbed his wrists, loving the freedom no matter how fleeting. 

Then Walter uncuffed Alex's ankles, carefully. He looked at Alex for a moment to detect any sign of rebellion and then helped the supine man up from the bed. 

Alex was grateful for the help when he became slightly dizzy from standing after lying in bed for so long. If he hadn't been so weak, he would've tried to escape. He was about to sit down when he recalled something. 

"Hey, I have something in me." Alex blushed. 

Walter grinned. "Ah, yes, lean over the bed so I can pull it out." 

Alex paused, looked wary, and then bent over the bed, his ass jutting out. He heard Walter draw in a breath. 

"You have a wonderful ass, Alex. I think I will enjoy this immensely. It wasn't quite the same when you were knocked out." 

Alex squirmed, not liking where that seemed to be leading. 

"Be still, I don't want to jab you by mistake." 

Alex stilled himself immediately. 

"Very good." 

He then felt Walter's hand pull down his boxers and then grip the handle of the butt plug. Alex froze. 

"Relax, Alex." 

Alex shivered then relaxed a bit. He'd had plugs pulled from him too roughly before and didn't like that at all. 

He felt Walter's hand pull on the plug, but did so achingly slow. Alex wanted to thrust his ass back in impatience then realized what Walter was doing. He wasn't going slowly for Alex's benefit, but his own. Alex bit his lip. The mother-fucker! Alex fumed in his head. He knows I have to go! Just then the plug was slid right back in after being pulled almost completely out. But, again, it was disturbingly slow. 

"Walter" Alex whined. 

"Shh!" Walter complained and jabbed the plug just right. 

Alex wailed as the tip hit his prostate and he came explosively onto the bed sheets. He hadn't even been aware he was hard. He was definitely pissed off now, but the languor of coming so hard so quickly left him weak as a kitten. He couldn't even muster a 'bastard' though the part of his brain not zoning on post orgasm ecstasy was bitching like crazy. 

Walter eased him down on the wheelchair and said, offhandedly, "Now you are relaxed enough to take a shit." 

Alex's eyes widened. "Wha-?" 

"You've been in the bed so long you're probably going to have a hard time going" 

Alex felt miserable as Walter cuffed his legs to the wheelchair's foot pedals then cuffed one of his wrists to the arm. It dawned on Alex that this was purely to humiliate him. He certainly felt foolish and thoroughly humiliated. 

"I trust you can clean yourself up." 

Alex snarled, "Yes!" 

Walter wheeled Alex into the bathroom, maneuvered the wheelchair over the toilet bowl then opened up the flap in the back of the chair. Just before Walter left the bathroom, he pointed to a bottle just beside the sink. 

"In case you need it." 

Alex grimaced as Walter shut the bathroom door. Just perfect. Now he didn't even feel like going!! 

* * *

Alex finished his business, having had to drain the contents of the bottle. He then scrambled back into his shorts, which wasn't easy since he had only one hand free. He then sat for a moment, wondering if calling to Walter was worth being embarrassed with the emptiness of the bottle. The bastard had been right. 

He paused in his anger for a moment and wondered how in the world Skinner, Mister straight and narrow, would ever sell himself to the Consortium. That was mind boggling. He couldn't wrap his mind around that at all. 

The fact Walter wanted him as a boy toy wasn't that hard for him to believe. He had plenty of older men offer him untold riches if he would be their plaything. He had always refused. The fact Spender had easily sold him to Walter in exchange for his cooperation was upsetting but the fact Alex actually wanted Walter was more frustrating. If it had been someone he hated or was indifferent to, he would be more consenting. That way he could lull the man into a false sense of security and take advantage of that weakness. The fact it was Walter made it all the harder for Alex. His own desire to be with Walter was warring with his desire for freedom. He felt like he was losing to himself constantly, which only added to his predicament. It exhausted him fighting with himself every day. 

Finally, feeling depressed and bored stiff sitting in the john, he banged on the door. "Walter! I'm done!" 

After waiting way too long, the door was finally opened. Alex gaped at what Walter held in his hand. It was an enema bag. 

"Wh-what are you doing with that? I thought you gave me a choice?" 

"I did, but knowing what I plan to do with your ass, I wanted you to be thoroughly clean." 

Alex's eyes bugged out. "What are you talking about?" 

Walter grinned, an evil twinkle in his eyes. "I want to play and your ass will be my plaything." 

Alex squirmed in the seat. "NO!" 

Walter grinned even wider. "Does daddy have to get the belt?" 

Alex was shocked for a moment. The man is depraved! He sold his soul to the devil and now he's cracked his lid, there was no other logical explanation. He wondered if it was feasible to rationalize with a mad man. He decided to give it a try. 

"WalterI don't know what contract you have negotiated with Spender butI don't believe he would let you keep me indefinitely. Come on, if you let me go now, it would be better for you in the long run." 

Walter just lifted one of his brows, put the enema bag on the sink and left the bathroom. 

"Walter! Fuck!" Alex pouted, certain that Walter went to get the belt. 

When Walter returned with a tape recorder in his hand, he plugged it into the socket beside the sink then turned it on. 

"Sure, you can have Krycek. It's not as if he isn't expendable. Since he failed in his mission with Mulder, he's pretty much useless." 

There was no mistaking Spender's voice. He sighed. It seemed irrefutable. He shook his head. 

"Damn. OK, Spender sold me to you, but why, Walter? You know that man is evil, why would you do that? I know there had to be other things far better than me he could've offered you." 

"I only wanted you, Alex." 

Alex shivered in trepidation. 

Walter grabbed the enema bag and turned on the tap. 

Fuck, shit, damn, he had to think of something. "Waltercome on, I've never done this before!" 

He was thoroughly nonplused when Walter burst out laughing. 

"I've seen the videosRamrod." 

"But, that wasn't really me, Walter" 

It did no good. Walter only laughed harder and started filling the enema bag when the water became warm enough. 

"Walter I was young, naive, they paid me with drugs and booze and all the ass I wanted. If I had been smart, I would've stayed with the porn industry instead of listening to Spender in his stretch limo telling me he could make me into a star. I never knew it meant acting as an FBI agent in real life!" 

Walter was too intent on what he was doing, so Alex tried again. 

"I haven't been with anyone since the videos" 

Walter just looked at Alex with a big grin on his face. 

"Ok, I was treated as a party favor a very willing party favor for a time" 

Walter just smiled brightly at Alex. 

"I swear, since then, never!" 

"Pull the other one, Alex." 

Alex was puzzled. No fucking way he could've known about 

"Mulder talks in his sleep, Alex." 

Alex's eyes rounded. "You fucked Mulder?!" 

"He's easy after you give him some beers and listen to him rattle on about aliens for about an hour." 

Alex had to laugh at that. It was exactly what he'd done to get Mulder to let down those tight jeans. 

"OK, so I'm far from being sweet and innocent" 

"Actually, Mulder told me about what a sweet ass you have, Alex, and that's why I had to find out for myself." 

He raised the enema bag and grinned. 

Alex breathed. "I get to eat and drink like a normal human being?" 

"Oh yeah, I promise." 

Alex looked carefully at the grinning idiot and sighed. The tone was amused and light. He was doomed. He bent over the other end of the wheelchair, exposing his cotton covered ass to Walter. He was glad he was facing away and not seeing the smug, lascivious grin that was surely plastered over Walter's face. 

He let go of the breath he was holding when he felt Walter's hand pull down his boxers. A slick finger probed his ass, opening him up, then he felt the cool nozzle of the bag slip inside his ass. The warm water gushed inside him and he braced himself as he was filled. 

He was surprised when Walter massaged his back, ass and thighs. He was just as amazed at how soothing it was. The pressure eased just a fraction from Walter's ministrations. Walter left for a short time then returned and massaged him again. Alex was nearly blissed out and almost forgot he had a bowl full of warm water up his ass. Then Walter murmured, "It's time." 

Alex was eased back onto the opened seat and scooted so his ass jutted further out to let go of the water inside him. He let out a fart and Walter grinned and kissed his ear. 

"That's my boy." 

Alex rolled his eyes. Walter was certainly stressing the role he would like Alex to play for him. 

He was handed a towel to dry himself then was helped into his boxers and wheeled back into the bedroom. 

Walter unchained his other wrist then his legs. He then helped Alex back onto the bed. Alex was too languid to try anything, plus he was a bit curious as to what the big man would try. He stretched himself out on the bed luxuriously, hoping he could tempt Walter into not cuffing him again. 

The cold steel of the handcuff on his wrist disillusioned him. Walter cuffed him face down, his ass propped up on pillows and his legs spread wide. At least the big guy didn't cuff his ankles. 

He moaned when those big hands caressed his back and ass, helping him to relax even more. Those strong hands moved down his legs then back up to massage his ass until Alex was a puddle of contentment, the only exception was his rock hard erection trapped deliciously between a pillow and his belly. 

Walter grasped Alex's boxers and pulled them down slowly. Alex lifted his ass and tried to maneuver his cock over the material. He heard Walter draw in a breath and grinned. Finally a reaction from the older man. He laid back down, his ass jutted out just right, and he looked over his shoulder at Walter. 

The man's eyes were riveted on Alex's ass. Alex knew Walter was going to rim him. He would just have to lie quietly and take it. He grinned. 

Walter's mouth played over his ass and Alex moaned. Teeth grazed just under his sit spot and Alex panted. When Walter's fingers spread his ass cheeks and licked over his anus, Alex cried out. Shit, this was hotter than his wildest dreams. 

Walter's tongue darted into his hole, thrusting in and out, simulating something Alex wanted to do RIGHT NOW, but that quickly darting tongue sent him out of his mind. He gripped the slats in the headboard and thrust his ass back gently. Then Walter hummed and Alex felt it all up his spine to his nipples that were points of fire as he writhed upon the bed. 

"OH damn, fuck me now!" 

Walter lapped once more before pulling away. "Sure?" 

"Damn straight!" 

Walter snorted. "I hope you meant that figuratively." 

"I meant for your dick to go straight into my ass, Walter." He gave a smoldering look over his shoulder. 

Walter bit Alex's ass once more before moving away and pulling down his trousers. Alex did his best to check out the equipment but was having a difficult time with the angle. 

He gave up when Walter maneuvered himself back on the bed and propped Alex's hips just right. He thrust a thick finger deep inside Alex who groaned his appreciation. A second finger was worked slowly in, loosening the thick ring of muscles, before sliding in completely. He angled just right and Alex mewed. 

"Now!" Alex complained as best he could between pants of breath. 

He heard Walter move off the bed again then return moments later, spreading Alex open. A broad blunt object pressed itself against the exposed asshole. Alex purred and humped lightly against it. He heard Walter hiss as the man's cock breached the ring of muscles and slid inside completely. Alex's head lolled against his arm, totally loving being so filled. He panted when Walter established a rhythm and he back thrust to meet the punishing thrusts against him. 

Walter's hands gripped his hips but moved upward as he leaned down. He nuzzled Alex's neck, humping faster as his arms caressed Alex's stretched arms. Alex wondered fleetingly if Walter didn't really like to have him cuffed so cruelly. Maybe he could use that against Walter, play into Walter's sense of guilt. But a seemingly timed nuzzle against his ear and a slide against his prostate had him lost completely to any thoughts. A hand trailed down his side from his arm and reached down between a pillow and his belly and gripped his cock. 

"Oh yes! Yes!!" 

Alex bit his lip as Walter pounded inside him while pulling on his cock in counter motion. He held on as long as he could then cried his release. Walter's hand continued pumping him, thrusting away inside Alex's clenching ass until Walter lost his hold and came then collapsed atop Alex. 

Walter moved off Alex who barely registered the change but he couldn't resist a look to see the splendid form of Walter thoroughly relaxed. His eyes widened when he saw the still tumescent cock encased in rubber. He couldn't believe that thing had just been inside him. Oh damn, was he going to feel it in the morning. Or at least when he woke up. His stomach rumbled, telling him how hungry it was but he ignored it and slipped into a blissful sleep. 

* * *

He woke to the smell of grits, eggs, bacon and hash browns. He noticed he was on his back. Sometime Walter must have moved him and recuffed his arms and legs. He tried not to think about that. He grinned widely when Walter entered and set a warm plate on his sheet covered lap. 

He asked cautiously, "May I please have one arm free to eat?" 

Walter didn't answer but removed his right hand from the cuff. 

Alex sighed in relief. When he moved his hand to grab a bite, he winced. The throbbing in his backside had become a little too sharp with the sudden movement. 

"You all right, Alex?" 

"I'm fine, just starving" He ate a few bites quickly until Walter admonished him to go slowly. He complied, knowing from experience how he could get nauseous if he ate too fast. 

"MMM," acknowledging the good food as best he could, he was too busy stuffing his face to say anything. 

Walter watched him but Alex could care less. He was finally eating good food, he had great sex earlier, life couldn't be better than thiswell, free would be even better, but Alex was a man of simple tastes. He could go with the flow. 

After eating hardily, he groaned his pleasure, patted his belly and settled down for a nice nap. 

"Alex," the level tone almost didn't wake him from his reverie. 

"Hmm?" He asked with his eyes closed. 

"I want you to suck me." 

A flash of irritation ran over his face so quickly, he hoped Walter hadn't noticed. He opened his eyes and grinned at Walter. He remembered seeing that man's cock and knew he would love it in his mouth. 

"Uncuff my other wrist and I will do right by you, Walter," he rumbled contentedly. 

"Actually, I intend to recuff your right wrist. I will have full control. Is that all right with you?" 

Alex closed his eyes. God, he knew Walter was testing him. He refused to give in. He would play the fuck hole Walter wanted him to play and do it enthusiastically. 

"Sure, Walter." He licked his lips sensually to show how willing he was. 

Walter recuffed Alex's right wrist, stopping to run his index finger over his captive's lips. Alex immediately lapped at the finger then simulated fellatio. Walter groaned his appreciation. When Alex's teeth lightly nuzzled the tip of the older man's finger, Walter growled, "No teeth!" 

Alex kissed the finger as if asking for forgiveness, then continued to tongue and suck on the thick digit. 

"Damn, Alex, as much as I like you doing that, I really want my cock there." 

Alex immediately pulled away and laid still, his lips slightly parted. Walter groaned then pulled open his pants. Alex licked his lips in anticipation. The other man's cock was something to worship, there was no doubt in his mind. 

Walter bit his lip when his cockhead touched Alex's lips which parted immediately. He groaned when Alex hummed as his cock slid inside easily. 

Alex marveled at Walter's control as his tongue wrapped around the other man's cock and sucked gently. If the situation were reversed, Alex was certain he'd be slamming his hips against Walter's face. Alex swallowed and then opened his throat wider causing Walter's breathing to become erratic. Walter groaned loudly as he thrust. 

Damn, Alex wished his hands were free to clasp Walter's ass in his hands and pull him closer. He tried begging with his eyes, telling Walter he could take much more. Fuck my face! He hoped his eyes expressed. 

Walter finally thrust faster and Alex stopped clenching the chains encircling his wrists. He knew they would be sore as a motherfucker, but he could care less at the moment. He hoped he was showing how much he was enjoying this. He kept looking up at Walter through his lashes, seeing the big guy heavy-lidded and stern jawed. Walter looked very much into what he was doing. 

Alex redoubled his efforts, moving his tongue under the thick flesh sliding in and out of his mouth as the tip grazed the back of his throat. He swallowed, knowing Walter would enjoy the contractions surrounding his flesh. Walter groaned his pleasure. 

Alex wished Walter would touch him. Alex's nipples and cock were standing at attention from the intoxicating taste, smell and proximity of Walter. 

A bit of saliva dripped down the side of his mouth and onto his chest. Walter reached down and used it to caress a hard point. Alex whimpered, and arched his back, giving Walter better leverage to slide deeper into his mouth. 

"So good, Alex," he murmured, going a bit faster. 

Alex bobbed his head back and forth a bit to help with the thrusts and the sensations. The very idea of feeling Walter's cock cum in his mouth had him leaking precum all over his belly. 

As if reading his thoughts, Walter reached down and ran his fingers over Alex's cockhead. Alex whimpered and moaned, sending shivers down Walter's spine. He watched, his cock throbbing, as Walter licked the precum off his fingers. 

Wanting more from Walter, he sucked hard and nearly choked when Walter slammed in once, hard, then came with a groan. Alex swallowed greedily, sucking and cleaning the cock in his mouth before it slipped from his mouth. 

He squirmed, wanting Walter to touch him again and was rewarded when the older man bent and took one nipple in his mouth and teased it with his tongue and teeth. 

"Oh god, yes!" Alex moaned, trying not to pull on the cuffs. He wanted to grab Walter's ears and hold on. 

Walter pulled away and Alex whimpered. 

"Will be back, Alex" Walter breathed heavily, his voice deep with desire. 

When Walter returned, he pulled off all his clothes. Alex whistled and grinned widely. 

"Slowly, it's too nice a job to rush," murmured Alex wickedly. 

Walter snorted. "Do I look like Brad?" 

"Oh, not at all, you look much more like Eddie." 

"Eddie?! I guess that makes you Columbia." 

Alex snorted. "Ha!" 

Alex licked his lips in anticipation as the big body moved closer to the bed. His cock throbbed, wanting desperately to be touched by Walter. A gleam appeared in those dark eyes and Alex whimpered. Walter maneuvered over Alex's writhing body and rubbed his hairy chest over Alex's sparsely haired torso. 

Alex groaned and arched his back to feel the sensual pleasure of Walter's hairs teasing his skin. Walter finally took Alex's mouth with his own, tasting every bit of Alex's mouth. Alex whimpered against Walter's demanding mouth and desperately wanted to touch him with his hands. 

When Walter pulled away, Alex begged, "Walter, please take the cuffs off. I promise I won't try to leave. I want to touch you so badly!" 

Walter looked down to make sure Alex's legs were secure then scrambled off the bed to retrieve the key from his pants. He unlocked the cuffs and Alex sighed as he worked his arms to get the feeling back. Walter returned the key to his pants' pocket and then walked back to the bed. Alex was still shaking and rubbing his arms back to life. Walter took over massaging the tingly arms. Alex purred his pleasure. 

Alex gasped when Walter kissed his arms. He closed his eyes, enjoying the strangely erotic sensation. Walter kissed upward until their lips met. Alex's hand wrapped around Walter's head and pulled him closer. Their tongues teased and played together as they sensually rubbed against each other. 

Alex wished he could wrap his legs around Walter to pull him closer, but he settled for squeezing his thighs together and pressing his body against Walter's to rub their erections together. Walter's mouth pulled away to kiss down Alex's neck, laving and nipping as he went, then further down, teasing one then the other nipple, lapping the navel then finally taking the tip of Alex's cock in his mouth. Alex cried out, and grasped onto Walter's ears to control the motion as best he could. 

Walter sucked Alex's cock, allowing him to fuck his face, until Alex was a whimpering pile of mush. He had to let go of Walter's ears to flop back down on the bed and let Walter suck him without his guidance. 

Alex reached up and pulled on his nipples while Walter's mouth slid up and down his cock expertly, increasing the younger man's pleasure. If this is what he had to do to gain trust with Walter, then so be it. He could gain the older man's trust and, when the time was right, slip free from this raving lunatic wearing Walter's body and face. 

Alex lost all thoughts of his future freedom, when a finger slid inside him and caressed his prostate. He cried out and came down Walter's throat. 

Alex felt Walter clean him with his tongue then lay beside him, their harsh breaths loud in the room. After their breaths and heart rates calmed, Alex turned towards Walter and pressed his mouth to the older man's. He refused to think about the closeness and didn't argue with himself about snuggling and laying his head against Walter's big chest. 

After one of Walter's hands ran through Alex's hair, the younger man slipped into sleep quickly. 

* * *

When Alex woke up, he realized instantly he was still in Walter's arms. He smiled and wanted to kiss the hairy chest his cheek laid on then he realized he had to pee. He nuzzled Walter's chest, running his tongue through the hairs until his mouth found a nipple. He teased the bit of flesh until the older man stirred. 

"Mmm, what a wonderful way to wake up." 

Alex kissed down Walter's abdomen then engulfed the cock almost poking him in the chin. 

"Oh fuck, yeah!" Walter moaned and ran his fingers through Alex's hair as the younger man continued to suck and lave his cock. 

When Alex's head bobbed up and down, Walter's fingers lost hold of the sleek hair already lengthening.   
"So good, Alex," murmured Walter as Alex continued his ministrations with gusto. 

When Walter finally came, Alex kissed back up to Walter's mouth then whispered, "May I take a leak now?" 

Walter looked uncertain then grinned. "That deserves more than just a pee but also coming with me into the kitchen and watching me cook you a big breakfast." 

Alex grinned back but then frowned. "Do I have to get back in the wheelchair?" 

Walter shook his head. "No, I'm going to do something extra special just for you, my Alex." 

Walter slid out from under Alex and retrieved the key from his back pocket. He returned to the bed and unlocked the cuff dangling from the bedpost and Alex watched with wide eyes as he hooked it to his wrist. He then took the other end and attached it to Alex's wrist. 

Alex looked into Walter's eyes, uncertain as to what that meant. Walter bent then unlocked the ankle cuffs. Alex moaned and kicked his legs to return feeling back into them. When he finally stood up, he looked deeply into Walter's eyes and kissed him softly. 

"Thanks for that." 

Walter looked bemused for a moment then said, "I still do not fully trust you, Alex. I will do this temporarily, and if all works out, I may consider removing the cuff entirely." 

Alex nodded. "OK." 

Walter grinned then said, "I will return the key then you can take a leak." 

Alex nodded, knowing that part of him wanted to scream at Walter for being a pervert who liked to watch men urinate, but then it dawned on him he would have to watch the older man go to the bathroom as well. Geez, it was a sure way to make their life all the more intimate. He wondered if he could survive that much intimacy. Hell, he couldn't imagine Walter would enjoy it either. 

They walked together to the pants on the floor by the door. Walter bent and put the key back in the pocket. He then left them there. Alex knew Walter was testing him. They then walked to the bathroom. 

Alex was unashamed of urinating in front of Walter. The older man, watching him, decided to follow in his example and they both stood peeing in the toilet. A sudden urge took over Alex and he moved his stream into Walter's. The older man snorted. 

"Silly boy." 

Alex, deciding he would take a chance, kissed Walter quickly on the lips. Walter groaned and captured Alex's lips in a hard kiss. Alex pulled away to gasp, "Fuck!" 

Walter had just peed on Alex's cock. 

"Oops! I think we need to take a shower before we eat." 

Alex expressed his wariness to Walter. 

"No, I won't drug you this, time, Alex. You can wash my back and I wash yours that way." 

Alex smiled. 

Walter moved toward the shower and started the water. He turned on the shower when the water was just right and let Alex get in first. 

The warm water soothed Alex, he sighed in pleasure, his eyes closing. He smiled when he felt Walter's large hands covered with soap begin to caress his chest and arms. Their cuffed hands made it difficult to maneuver, but Alex secretly loved the closeness. He purred as Walter's hands massaged him and leaned against him when the older man's hands started on his back. 

They didn't speak at all, telling each other with body language what the other wanted. Alex acquired the soap and started on washing Walter's body. When he looked up into Walter's heavy lidded brown eyes, he realized he had been humming the entire time his hands touched Walter's muscular body. 

Walter pulled him up and kissed him passionately. Alex moaned inside Walter's mouth, tangling his tongue with the other man's. 

When they pulled apart, Walter's eyes bored into his and he murmured, "You're mine, Alex." 

Rebellion sparked through Alex, he was certain it showed in his eyes, but he blinked and nodded. He wasn't about to protest it at the moment. Walter was probably testing him but, it was hard to be upset with the man he wanted to fuck him bow-legged against the tiles. To distract Walter, his soapy hand grasped the base of Walter's partial erection and stroked him until the older man was long and thick. 

Walter moaned. "Damn, Alex" He reached a hand down and wiped the saliva dripping from Alex's bottom lip. "Suck me." 

Alex looked into Walter's eyes, hand still cupping Walter's cock. "No" He deliberately paused, wanting to see his keeper's reaction. Walter didn't say a word, just quirked his eyebrow as if daring him to say more. The arrogant bastard, thought Alex before he continued. "I want you to fuck me." 

Walter smiled. "Certainly, Alex. Turn around." 

Alex was dubious for a moment then turned. Walter maneuvered until his right arm was draped over Alex's body. Alex wondered how well Walter could use his left hand. When two of Walter's fingers expertly thrust inside him, he knew the man was ambidextrous as well as hung. 

He pressed his face against the cool tiles and thrust his ass out so Walter could play with him easier. He groaned when Walter caressed his prostate. 

"Fuck me, Walter" he breathed against the tiles, his eyes shut. 

He felt the broad head of Walter's cock against his ass and wondered how it slid so easily inside him but he was too out of it to inquire.   
He moaned when that broad head breached the ring of muscles and teased his prostate mercilessly. Walter's hand teased his nipples, sending signals back and forth between his chest and his ass. The tingles up and down his spine were delicious and the only way for him to express it was an embarrassing set of sighs and moans. He chose not to think about how he sounded like a porn star, instead, he concentrated on thrusting his ass back to meet Walter's hips. 

His mind wandered for a split second-maybe being Walter's plaything wouldn't be so bad. He could do worse. Hell, he had worse. The warm, wet tongue that slid into his ear totally made him lose that thought entirely. 

Walter's hand slid down his abdomen to grasp his cock and Alex groaned, breathing heavily against the wet tiles, not even caring if the water was getting cold. With a few strokes on his cock and inside him and a lick to his ear, he heard, "Cum, Alex." 

He was thoroughly unashamed to follow the command and came heavily against the tiles. He was so dazed he almost missed the arm holding him up and Walter clenching then biting down on his shoulder as the older man came. 

He heard Walter turn the water off and then the heard the curtain being pulled open. An amused voice barely made it through his fucked stupid haze, but the spanking against his backside pulled him from the comfort of the cold, wet tiles. 

"OK, OK," he mumbled, then was pulled from the shower. He sat on the toilet heavily and said, "Just a sec." 

He didn't feel uncomfortable at all at cleaning himself with Walter right there nor did he mind the kiss Walter planted on him as he did so. The intimacy produced would be downright worrisome but he refused to think about it. 

"Hungry?" Walter asked as they left the bathroom. 

Alex smiled. "Starving!" 

Walter kissed Alex quickly then led him over to the one chest of drawers in the room. He took out two pairs of boxers and gave one to Alex. They awkwardly pulled them up with one hand then stopped to help each other. Alex ran his face along Walter's hairy chest, ignoring any sense of despair at his own desire for closeness. Walter cupped his head and lifted it to kiss his lips softly. Fuck fuck fuck! His knees were jelly and he had to lean into the older man to walk from the bedroom into the short hallway. He only vaguely noticed there was another bedroom further down the hall before they made their way to the living room. 

The living room was sparsely furnished. A sofa, two comfy chairs and an entertainment center against the far wall. No wall coverings at all, just bare wood. He also noticed that there was no way to tell what time of the day it was. The windows were covered completely. Unless it was late, the only light came from the Alex wondered how Walter kept the temperature in the place so comfortable. It was neither too warm nor too cool. He hadn't seen a central unit but it may have been hidden by design. 

Walter led him to the kitchen. It was also sparsely furnished but there was a nice table with chairs just to the side. Alex noticed that there were no hanging utensils or pots or pans as some modern kitchens had. Probably Walter had chosen that on purpose, knowing that Alex could easily grab one of the items up to use against him. Clever bastard, thought Alex. 

Alex realized that because they were still cuffed together, he would have to participate in the cookingand the cleaning afterward. He decided quickly it was much better than moping in that bedroom all day. Walter reached over and took two aprons that were hanging from a wooden hook attached to one of the counters. 

"You now can earn your keep, Alex." 

Walter said it so matter of factly, Alex knew Walter actually believed it was right for his captive to 'earn his keep' by working while he was held captive. He sighed inwardly. 

"Get the eggs and sausage from the fridge," Walter said as he grabbed a pan and a pot from below the sink. He turned on the stove and put the pot on a burner. 

In no time, he was boiling water, frying eggs and sausage while Alex grabbed two plates from one of the top cabinets. 

"Whatcha want to drink?" asked Alex. 

"Juice." 

Alex took two glasses and filled one with juice and the other with milk. 

"What's the water for? Coffee?" 

"No, I'm going to make grits." 

"Grits? Like in 'Kiss my grits?'" 

Walter grinned. "Believe me, I make grits you wouldn't mind kissing." 

He grabbed a bag from one of the cabinets and took a measuring cup from another. He soon had some grain like substance poured into the cup and then into the boiling water. Alex watched, dubious of those grains becoming anything he would like to eat. 

"Get the cheese and butter out, Alex." 

Alex grabbed the cheese and butter from the fridge while Walter stirred the grits and adjusted the temperature. Alex then took out two forks and set them on the plate. He noticed there were no sharp knives in the drawer. Walter had to have hidden them. Well, he was certain Walter wouldn't be intimidated by him with a knife. He eyed the forks on the plates. Forks were messy but usable. 

As the food was added to the plates, he decided he could wait a bit before needing to use a fork to escape. He would have to kill Walter and he wouldn't look forward to dragging the corpse with him to the pants in the bedroom that had the key. He would just have to wait for a more opportune moment. 

Alex watched with horrified fascination while Walter put butter on the white mound then added a slice of cheese to it. He lifted his brows, trying to appear curious. Walter just grinned. 

"This is good, I promise." 

"I'd like some cheese with my eggs" Alex began. 

Walter nodded. "Gonna have to work you hard to use all the calories and fat you're about to eat." 

Alex just grinned and said with a lilt in his voice, "I know the perfect workout." 

Walter surprised Alex by bending a bit to kiss him softly. 

"If you're really good, I will let you work out in the gym." 

Alex's eyes widened. This cabin had a gym? It seemed too cramped for that. Walter was full of surprises. 

"Let's eat." Walter grabbed a plate and Alex grabbed one as well then they walked to the table and set down the plates first then themselves. 

Alex enthusiastically ate the eggs and sausage, ignoring Walter digging into the pile of melted butter, cheese and white stuff. 

"Here, have a taste. You may like it." 

Alex sighed then said, "Fine." 

He took the proffered fork of the white stuff with a bit of egg and butter and tasted it. It wasn't so bad, so he ate the rest of it. 

"It's even better with some sausage." 

Walter took a bite of sausage and added some grits to it. Alex followed suit and soon had cleaned his plate. The grits weren't half bad, especially with the flavor of the eggs and sausage. 

They sat silently, drinking their milk and juice as their bodies digested the food. 

Alex looked slyly at Walter after awhile. "Can we go to the gym now, Walter?" 

Walter grinned. "Sure, Alex. But since I won't be removing the cuffs, we will have to exercise together." 

Alex shrugged. "I just need a workout." 

Walter nodded in agreement. "Must keep yourself fit for me, Alex." 

Alex desperately wanted to punch him in the mouth but said, "Let's go." 

Walter rose and Alex followed him to the room down the hall. He'd thought for certain it was a bedroom. The door entered into another hall that led to another room. The 'gym' consisted of weights, floor mats and a treadmill. Alex realized the only thing they could do was exercise together. Wrestling? He wondered. He looked inquiringly at Walter. 

"Wanna do some sit-ups?" 

Alex shrugged. "Sure." 

They both positioned themselves and began an awkward cadence of lifting off the mat at the same time. Their cuffed wrists lay beside each other as they went through several reps. Alex became quickly tired and he paused while Walter continued several more reps. 

"Come on, Alex, you haven't even broken a sweat." 

"Maybe my body is trying to regain some strength after insufficient nutrition the past few days..." 

"Hmm, maybe I should increase your protein intake..." Walter opened the fly in his boxers. 

Alex's lifted his brows; he'd never imagined Walter "Mister Perfection" Skinner would ever tell him to increase his protein intake by blowing him. You live and you learn, he thought to himself. 

Without waiting to see if Walter really meant it, he bent and swallowed the semierection whole. 

"Oh yes!" moaned Walter. 

Alex had sucked off some of the best cocks in the porn industry. Doing Walter was definitely special. His fingers explored and then his mouth followed. He loved the sounds coming from the big guy. He was running his cuffed hand up and down the inside of Walter's arm, loving the feel of the power and muscle underneath the flesh, when Walter murmured, "Suck me." 

It was very much a command, no matter how soft it was. Alex abandoned the back of Walter's heavy ball sac and took the length down his throat again. Walter groaned and with two hard thrusts, started to cum. Alex let Walter fuck his mouth until he had milked the older man completely. 

Walter laid still, his eyes closed, and Alex looked at him for a moment, trying to keep at bay a desperate desire to hump Walter's muscular thigh. He lay beside Walter and frigged himself until the older man's uncuffed hand stilled his actions. Alex whimpered. 

"Mine, Alex," the older man growled. For just a second, Alex thought that meant he couldn't come, but then Walter grasped the base of his cock then licked the head before taking the rest in his mouth. 

Alex moaned and knew it wouldn't be long. He loved the feel of cock inside him one way or another, and being sucked was definitely fever inducing. He bit his lip to keep from embarrassing himself but when Walter's broad fingers teased his balls and ass, he groaned loudly. 

Walter's fingers thrust inside Alex and soon he was shooting down the big guy's throat. They lay on the mat, trying to breathe more calmly and let their bodies cool down. 

"MM, I think I want to fuck you, Alex," Walter finally murmured against Alex's chest. 

"You can get it up that fast? I think I will stay then." Alex had said it in a light tone but Walter growled, "You're not going anywhere, you're MINE!" 

Alex sighed. "Wouldn't dream of it...." 

Walter sat up and looked down at the younger man and moved closer, their noses practically touching. 

"Mine!" He then bent and nipped Alex's lips then claimed them in a fierce kiss. 

Alex, knowing there was no way he could fight Walter, decided now was a good time to expose his belly to his alpha. He lifted one leg, giving Walter free reign to do what he wanted. Walter moaned and started nibbling and licking Alex's inner thighs. Alex closed his eyes and let the sensations take over him. He didn't even realize the sounds he was releasing until Walter groaned, "Oh yeah, baby, tell daddy how much you want him." 

Alex rolled his eyes. Walter was being rather predictable in what he wanted. He turned his head submissively, exposing his neck, and moaned, "Fuck me, Walter." 

Walter lifted Alex's arms above his head then bent and sucked on Alex's neck. The younger man was blissed out. His breath hitched when Walter nuzzled downwards into his armpit and sucked on the hair he found there. 

"Oh fuck! If that didn't feel so fucking good, I would be totally grossed out" That's what Alex wanted to say out loud but all that came out were moans and grunts. 

Alex gasped when Walter bit the outside of his nipple then sucked and ran his tongue over the nub. 

"OH yeah!" Alex was happy that was understandable. 

He was quickly coming to the conclusion he could put up with Walter's silly domineering antics as long as he fucked him so well. He wanted to grab a hold of those ears and hang on but Walter's hands held his down to the mat. 

Walter's tongue was teasing the fuck out of him and he was moaning so much he was getting a dry throat. That wicked tongue was moving very slowly down from his nipples and over his abs but when Walter's tongue started fucking his navel he couldn't take it any longer. 

"Now, Walter! Please!" he begged, hating it, knowing Walter would love it. 

Walter pulled away and looked down at Alex; his brown eyes sparkled with lust and another emotion the younger man didn't want to acknowledge. His hand moved down to between Alex's ass cheeks. A finger moved up and down the crease then tested how ready Alex was. Walter didn't take his eyes from Alex's as he continued to run his finger in and out of Alex's hole. The intimacy of that look made the younger man highly uncomfortable and he didn't understand why. It seemed like Walter possessed him with his eyes, penetrating his very soul with his smoldering gaze. 

Alex bit his lip, closed his eyes, arched his back and tilted his hips. Walter groaned so low in his throat, Alex almost didn't hear it, but the next moment, he felt Walter's cock at his entrance. With one hard thrust, Walter was seated fully inside him. 

"So beautiful, Alex. When you give yourself to me, it is so beautiful." The words were like a spell. Alex was burning up with a sexual fever and he began to thrust up, meeting Walter's hips and wrapping his uncuffed hand around Walter to pull his body closer to the older man's. 

Walter's chest hairs teased him, spiking his lust even higher and he groaned, "Harder!" 

Walter grasped Alex's hips roughly and pounded into him, sending Alex into orbit. He let Walter take complete control of the fucking, not even minding Walter's grip on his hip made him bend his cuffed arm awkwardly. 

Alex's hand was working his cock to a frenzy. Just before Alex came, Walter growled out, "You're mine, Alex. Say it!" 

Alex looked into the reddened face of Walter's, those dark brown eyes bore into his. 

"Say it!" With a powerful jab against his prostate, Alex cried out as he came, "Yours!" 

Walter followed shortly afterwards then lay atop Alex, exhausted. Alex was bathed in Walter's sweat and for some reason felt oddly peaceful and free. He was absolutely certain he'd finally slipped into Stockholm syndrome. There was no other explanation. With that thought, he pressed his lips to Walter's sweaty neck before whispering, "Now that's a workout." 

Walter moved his face around and kissed Alex deeply. They didn't speak for a good long time, just enjoyed being in each other's arms. 

* * *

Alex woke to the feel of Walter's large body atop his. He couldn't believe they'd actually fallen asleep in the gym. His eyes traveled all over what he could of the large man on top of him and he sighed, realizing it only made his pulse react. He didn't want to think about what that could mean. He wasn't some teenager falling for his gym coach. He shook his head. Why did he have to think of that embarrassing time? He suddenly felt cramped underneath the big lug on top of him. 

"Walt?" He cleared his throat. He'd sounded like a boy whose voice was cracking. 

The older man stirred and looked down at Alex with a soft, warm gaze and small smile. Alex's breath caught in his throat. 

"Sorry, Alex. Shouldn't have napped on you." He rolled off of the prone body. Alex was relieved. 

"Thanks." 

Walter rose to his knees and offered a hand up to Alex who gratefully accepted the help. They both rose a bit stiffly. 

"If you don't mind being cuffed to the headboard again, Alex, I will give you another back rub." 

"Sure, Walter...does that mean I get to do the same to you?" 

Walter snickered. "Nice try, Alex, but no." 

Alex sighed. "Oh well." 

Walter stopped for a moment and pulled Alex into his arms. "You're mine, Alex. MINE!" 

Alex nodded against the big broad shoulder. "I'm yours, Walter." 

Walter kissed Alex possessively, no soft sweet kiss. For all the roughness it still ran through Alex all the way to his toes. Alex felt like a lightening rod humming from a jolt of Walter electricity. 

"So beautiful," whispered Walter against Alex's lips. Alex closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of Walter's possessive touch. "Come on." 

Alex followed Walter out of the gym and back down the hall to the bedroom. Alex wondered where Walter slept when he wasn't molesting a tied up man in ... He paused when he realized that Walter had probably been sleeping on the couch while his 'guest' took the only bedroom. Walter was certainly a much more complex man than he'd ever thought. 

They entered the bedroom and Walter soon had him cuffed to the headboard face down. Walter straddled his back and then warm slick hands massaged his back. Alex moaned. Walter was using some form of massage oil on his back. Alex blissed out. The smell of the oil, the masculine scent of Walter and the faint odor of sex was heady. Walter's big broad fingers sensually glided over his skin and permeated his muscles. It was so erotic and very relaxing. He was embarrassed to hear the sounds he was making under the big man's ministrations but he was too far gone to do anything about it. 

Alex's shorts were pulled down and those large hands were caressing his ass then he felt dribbles of oil spill over his anus. Alex burbled his acquiescence when a finger easily entered him. 

"Alex, do you want me? Tell me..." Walter's cockhead was resting against Alex's hole. Alex was beyond caring what Walter did or didn't do. But he managed to murmur, "Fuck me, Walter." 

Walter panted as his cock slid into Alex easily. He held Alex's hips precariously with slippery hands, slowly thrusting in and out of him. Then Walter lay down atop him and kissed and nibbled one of his ears then his neck. Walter then pulled Alex up and ran a hand down his chest, tweaked a nipple then caressed his abdomen. When Walter's fist grasped the base of his cock, Alex gasped. A rhythm was started of Walter sliding in the slick anus while gliding his fist over Alex's leaking cock. 

Alex cried out as he came in Walter's tight grip, his anal muscles milking the thick cock inside him until Walter moaned out his own release. 

* * *

Alex woke to a warm body lying beside him in the bed. It was disturbingly enjoyable. His body throbbed pleasantly from all the attention it had been receiving. He stretched his arms then gasped when he realized his wrists weren't restrained. He maneuvered his legs and they weren't restrained either. 

He noticed Walter was watching him so he turned to the older man.. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Alex. You've been so good that I've decided I'd let you free from your cuffs for the rest of the day." 

Alex grinned and stretched himself luxuriously on the bed. 

"If my dick weren't sore, I'd ravish you," Walter breathed, his voice deep with lust. 

Alex snorted but he smiled widely, pleased. 

"There is a game starting in about 10 minutes, and I will let you watch it with me, but there are rules. You must stay at my feet. You can watch the game and eat and drink, but you have to do as I say. Is that clear?" 

Alex nodded. No way was he going to blow this. It was his chance to lull Walter into a false sense of security where he was concerned so, at the perfect time, Alex could easily slip away. 

Walter rose and Alex did the same. The older man went over to the dresser and pulled out two pairs of sweat pants and two T-shirts. Both items fit Alex a bit loosely but seemed to mold over Walter's large frame very nicely. Alex's cock twitched in the cotton pants. 

Walter led Alex from the bedroom into the living room, where Alex suddenly realized that the windows were all blacked out. Walter was some freak to worry whether Alex would know what time it was. The TV would certainly give him the time ... if it was a local station. Alex smiled at the large bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table and a 12 pack of beer. He could handle this very well. Walter sat down on the sofa and patted the side of the sofa near his left leg. Alex shrugged and sat on the carpeted floor and leaned up against the sofa. It wasn't so bad. 

Walter's hand reached down and ran through his hair. Alex had no problem with that. When he reached for the popcorn, Alex did as well, but Walter said, 

"No, I will feed you, Alex." 

OK, that was different, but Alex thought what the hell, at least he was getting fed. Walter didn't say a word when Alex took one beer and handed it to Walter and then grabbed one for himself. 

Throughout the game, Walter fed him popcorn while Alex drank his beer at his own pace. When Alex licked some of the salt from Walter's fingers, he hummed, delighting in the flavor of Walter, butter and salt. He suddenly wanted more than just the taste of Walter's fingers on his tongue. He fellated one of the thick fingers and Walter groaned. 

"Boy, did you want to ask me something?" Walter's voice was thick with lust. 

Alex playfully lapped the finger then moved away. "I want to suck you off, Walter." 

"You may." 

The casual permission made it all the hotter for Alex. He felt like he was Walter's sex slave who had to do what his master said. Alex let the fantasy take over and he pulled open the sweat pants to take a hold of his 'master's' thick cock. He scooted closer so he could more easily take the cock into his mouth. He sucked the head for a short moment, hearing Walter's breath hitch, then began an easy slow motion of bobbing his head back and forth. The sweet glide of his mouth over the hard column of Walter's flesh was just as pleasurable for him as he was certain it was for Walter, his 'master.' He wanted to make Walter bellow when he released down his throat. He fantasized that his master always rewarded his slave with a blow job if the slave performed his best. 

The sounds coming from his master told him he was definitely doing wonderfully. His tongue played with the large vein on one side of his master's cock and he teased it until he could hear his master's groans and delightful sounds. He alternated between sucking, deep throating and letting his master fuck his mouth. His fingers remained busy, running up and down a clothed leg, dipping down to play with his master's balls and pulling on the base of his master's cock. 

His master's fingers played in his hair then his master's hands ran down his slave's arms. The slave felt his master was showing him how much he loved him, since when his slave pleased him, he would return it twofold. 

The slave hummed his pleasure, knowing this would increase his master's pleasure. When his master gasped, "Oh so good, so good!" he knew his master would come soon. He increased his movements and then stopped movement all together and let his master fuck his mouth. 

His master angled his body just right, sending his long cock deep down his slave's spasming throat. Once, twice his master thrust then came, pulling back so his slave could taste him. The slave lovingly laved his master's cock, cleaning it completely. Then he lay his head down on his master's thigh, and waited for a command. 

Alex felt Walter moan and twitch from a light doze. He heard Walter's deeply satisfied voice say, "Damn, Alex, that was amazing. No way am I ever letting you go now." 

Alex's brow wrinkled for just a moment but then he opened his eyes when he felt Walter try to lift him. He looked at Walter curiously. 

"I think you've earned the right to sit beside me, Alex." 

Alex grinned then rose from the floor and sat beside Walter. He was very hard but didn't say anything, just snuggled against Walter as the older man continued to watch the game. At half time, Alex nearly yelped when a big hand stroked his still hard cock. 

"Damn, that must be painful, Alex. I think I will take care of that for you." Walter bent and sucked Alex's cock into his mouth, causing Alex to gasp in sweet relief. Walter maneuvered Alex back onto the sofa so he could have easier access, then he continued where he started. 

While Walter's lips pulled and sucked on Alex's cock like a pro, Walter's hands ran up under Alex's T-shirt, teasing Alex's nerve endings up and down his abdomen. When Walter's fingers teased and pinched his nipples, Alex was groaning his pleasure. Alex closed his eyes, wanting to savor each sweet sensation. 

One of Walter's hands pushed the sweat pants down further and stopped to take them completely off Alex's legs. Alex immediately spread his legs, wrapping his feet around Walter's large frame. Walter groaned and then took over pleasuring Alex. 

Alex pulled on his nipples while Walter sucked him, causing his nerve endings to jangle very nicely throughout his body. Walter played him very well, but Alex wanted more. He complained, "More, Walter, please, fuck me." 

Walter pulled off Alex, shook his head. "Impossible, my insatiable love slave. But I can substitute." He grinned and bent his head back to Alex's spread legs. He sucked on Alex's balls, nuzzled, then lifted Alex's ass to run his tongue down to the exposed opening; licking and lapping the flesh. 

Alex was so out of it, he didn't notice how much noise he was making. He totally lost a sense of time and had no idea how long it was before that lapping, teasing tongue was replaced by a finger. It was slowly worked inside him, opening him up then his prostate was caressed continuously. Just as he was feeling his balls creeping up and his cock pulsing from all the sensations, the finger was removed. Alex cried out in frustration but then Walter lifted himself up and over Alex, and pressed his cock against the very wet, relaxed opening. 

Alex arched his back then Walter eased his cock inside him. Alex let go of the breath he was holding then sighed in pleasurable relief. This time, Walter was very slow; sliding his cock so sensually that Alex felt he would melt from the overwhelming intimacy. The older man bent then captured Alex's mouth with his own. 

Alex wrapped his arms around Walter's back as their tongues teased each other. The kiss continued with each slow, easy thrust and Alex's body thrummed sweetly. 

Walter pulled back and looked down at Alex. "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving. I need to go shopping. I've a lot to be thankful for." 

Alex was too passion-addled to do much but try to focus his eyes on Walter, trying to understand what Walter was saying. 

"I can go with you?" he finally asked breathily. 

Walter kissed him and shook his head. "No, and since you're going to be alone, I'm going to have to cuff you to your bed again." 

Alex sighed in frustration. Walter smiled. Alex wanted to punch that smug face. 

"I'll make it up to you, Alex, I promise. Is there anything you want? Anything you like particularly?" 

After a moment, trying to think on what he liked for turkey day. "Just turkey and sweet potato casserole." 

"Sounds good. Like those myself...but I'll get more than that. I want to show how much I'm thankful to have my little rat bastard here with me." 

Walter grinned down at Alex who rolled his eyes. 

"I'd be more thankful if you continued where you left off...." 

"Absolutely," breathed Walter. He bent and kissed Alex, sucking on his tongue. The slow groove continued for a good long while. Drops of sweat from Walter's head landed continuously on Alex's face until Alex pulled Walter's face down to his chest. 

Walter teased Alex's nipples with his tongue and teeth, then moved up to suck on Alex's neck. 

Lifting his hips just right, Alex fucked himself on Walter's cock, which helped angle his cock just right. He was able to slide his cock up and down the T-shirt Walter still wore. A particularly hard bite to his shoulder had Alex gasping then he cried out as he came, thrusting his cock hard against the T-shirted abdomen. 

Walter groaned then came, laying fully atop Alex. The only sound in the room was their breaths calming and the TV sports announcers talking over the last point made. 

Walter snorted awake from the light doze he'd succumbed to, hearing the TV blaring loudly. 

"Hey, was wondering when you'd wake up...I think your team just scored the winning goal," Alex said. 

Walter groaned then looked over at the TV at the instant replay. He frowned at first but then sighed, "Well, if I had to miss it, at least there was a good excuse." 

He kissed Alex before lifting himself off the younger man. 

"I'm starving, how about you?" 

"Yeah, but I need to shower...." Alex stretched out, his legs shaking and his toes curling. 

Walter whistled. "Sexy as ever, baby." He paused then nodded. "Go take that shower, I'll start making supper." 

Alex rose then stretched once more. "Yes, daddy." 

Walter snorted then spanked the naked ass that tried to prance past him. 

* * *

Alex luxuriatedin taking a shower without Walter breathing down his neck literally. He cleaned himself out completely. He moaned, closing his eyes sensually. He'd never had so much attention to his backside as he had with other lovers. He wasn't a bottom slut but he could easily be that way for Walter. 

When he returned to the kitchen, he'd dressed in clean clothes. The food was all ready for him. 

"For you, Alex." Walter kissed him softly and Alex blushed. 

He felt odd and awkward as if he were on a first date. He was seriously hating himself at the moment. 

Afterwards, he knew it wasn't going to be fun. Walter was going to cuff him to the bed again. Well, if the roles were reversed no way could he have trusted Walter alone in the house. He resignedly allowed Walter to take him back to the bedroom and cuff him to the bed. It was astonishingly comforting to have a sweet kiss before and afterwards. 

"I won't be gone long, Alex. Then you can help me prepare the turkey and anything else for tomorrow." 

Alex nodded then Walter left. A surge of panic ran through Alex. What if Walter intended to keep him here? Tied up forever until he died of thirst? Or what if Walter got hurt or died? That last thought made him feel miserable. He tried looking to see if he could somehow break the bedpost? Maybe he could! He struggled awkwardly, trying to get an angle where he could see as he tried to find a soft spot in the wood. Damn, he wished it wasn't so thick! He continued over and over and over struggling with the cuffs until his wrists hurt terribly. He'd take a break then continue searching for a soft spot. At some point he sensed that the soft spot was himself and he would break his hand before the wood broke. With that he wailed his frustration and fear, angry with himself, the situation and hating Walter for leaving him like this. He didn't realize it at first but he'd begun to cry. 

He was so devastated that he didn't hear when Walter entered the room. He didn't hear when Walter gasped but he felt whenWalter took the cuffs off and pulled him into his arms. He felt Walter soothing him, running his hands up and down his back, kissing his hair and telling him everything was going to be alright. 

After a good long while, Alex's sobs had quieted and Walter asked what had happened. 

"Please don't leave me like that again, Walter," his voice quavered like a little boy. Part of him flinched at how needy he sounded. 

"Oh, god, Alex. I won't. I promise." Walter lifted Alex's chin and kissed him softly. 

"Come on, we need to bandage your wrists." 

Alex looked down and realized how chafed and bruised his wrists were but all he wanted to do was cuddle in Walter's big arms. 

"Don't you want a turkey for Thanksgiving?" 

Alex nodded then sighed. Walter helped him from the bed and half walked him to the bathroom where he took a small emergency kit he kept under the bathroom sink and wrapped Alex's wrists in gauze. Walter kissed the bandages and Alex felt such a calming thrill that he barely recognized himself. He knew then and there he was either madly in love with the man who kidnapped him and forced kisses then sex on him or he was definitely in the grips of Stolkholm syndrome that he didn't see it for what it was. 

"Come on, turkey's waiting to be stuffed." 

Alex smiled at Walter and let him lead him into the kitchen. 

* * *

They lay on the couch in each other's arms, fully drained from all the hard work in the kitchen. It was 3 in the morning. The whole cabin was filled with the smells of baking turkey. They had mixed together a green bean caserole they would put in the oven when the turkey finished about 6 the next morning. 

Alex hadn't felt so at peace in such a long time that it nearly frightened him. He realized he wanted to remain with Walter, no matter what the consequences. He sighed contededly and decided that there was no more need to fear. As long as he was with Walter, everything would be fine. 

* * *

Alex was buzzing with something he'd never would've expected. It was like someone had turned on a light inside him. He was so thrilled. It felt as if it was shining from him exactly like a lamp. 

Walter was just putting in the last pie to bake. All the food was laid out and the plates were set. Walter then left the kitchen for a moment and returned with a bottle of white wine. 

Alex lifted his brows. He wasn't expecting alcohol. 

Walter smiled. Alex returned it. Walter stopped what he was doing then moved closer to Alex. He kissed the bandaged wrists and said, "I'm sorry I left you like that, Alex." 

Alex sighed. "No need, Walter. I would've done the same thing in your place." 

A troubled look covered Walter's face for a moment then he nodded. 

"Come on, I know you're hungry. I know I am." Walter filled one plate then the other with food. Then he opened the wine and poured it into the wine glasses laid out. 

"Are you religious, Alex?" 

"Not particularly." 

Walter nodded. "I was raised Catholic but I don't think I believe any of it anymore." He paused and said, "But I'd like to say something, anyway." 

He bowed his head and said solemnly, "For what we are about to receive, let us be truly grateful." 

Alex looked at him curiously and then began to eat once Walter looked up and took a sip of his wine. 

* * *

Alex paced himself. He wanted to say something to Walter. He was nearly bursting with it. But he wasn't certain how Walter would take it. He wasn't certain if Walter would think he was a liar or was just trying to decieve him. All he knew was that he had to say it and say it soon or he would never say it and regret it terribly. 

They had finished eating all the food on their plates and Walter cut some pumpkin pie for himself and sweet potato pie for Alex. 

Alex nervously sipped his wine and took a bite of pie then would sip his wine again and took another bit of the pie. He did this at least five times before Walter looked over at him and asked, 

"What is it, Alex?" 

"I want to tell you something, Walter. But I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me." He grabbed his wine glass and took a big swig. 

"Hey, go easy on that. You don't want to get a sick headache tomorrow." 

Alex nodded. "I'm just nervous, that's all." 

Walter nodded. "Just take a deep breath, let it out then try." 

Alex did so, felt better and then said, "Walter, I know you may not believe me but I have to say that I think I'm falling in love with you." He paused, feeling sad suddenly. "You don't have to believe me, I know you still should be cautious of me. I know I would." He let out a puff of air. "I just had to tell you that, whether or not it's Stolkholm Syndrome, I don't think I want to be without you again. Please, please don't leave me as you did yesterday. I think I would die if you did." 

Walter looked stunned. He reached over then lifted his hand and ran it down Alex's cheek. Alex realized Walter was wiping away a tear. He blinked furiously, not believing he'd cry over this. 

"Alex, I won't leave you. I promise. I'll take you next time I go shopping or whatever I have to do." 

Alex smiled. "Thank you, Walter. I - I feel better getting that off my chest." 

Walter looked like he was having an internal battle with himself then he asked lightheartedly, "Wanna watch the game? I'm sure we haven't missed much." 

Alex nodded and followed Walter into the living room. Alex snuggled against Walter when he leaned back and turned on the TV. Walter wrapped his arm around Alex as they watched. 

During half time, Alex gave Walter a blow job then laid his head in Walter's lap and napped while Walter continued to watch the game. 

When Alex woke, he was lying on the sofa, alone. He panicked for a brief moment then heard the water running in the kitchen. He sighed with relief. Walter wouldn't leave him. He padded into the kitchen and watched as Walter rinsed out the last pot and put it in the drain. 

Walter turned around and smiled at Alex. "Tired?" 

Alex nodded, realizing the nap only seemed to warm him up. He wanted desperately to lie down with Walter's big arms wrapped around him. 

Walter moved closer to him and kissed him softly. "So am I. Let's go to bed." 

* * *

It had been several weeks since Alex's declaration and every day Walter trusted Alex with a little more. The week before Christmas Walter said, 

"Alex, I have to go shopping for Christmas and I want to buy a few things alone. I trust that you will stay in the cabin. If there is an emergency, I want you to take this cell phone. Do not hesitate to use it. I'll come back as fast as I can." 

Alex nodded. He was relieved he was able to spend some time alone. He'd felt attached to Walter's hip too much lately. He needed some breathing room. He turned his head for the kiss he'd been expecting every time they parted. Walter's hand came up and ruffled the hair on the back of his neck. Alex panted when Walter moved back. Walter smiled possessively at him and Alex's heart skipped a beat. God, can this get any worse? The cynical part of Alex asked himself. He chose to ignore that side of himself. 

"I'll be good." He smiled at Walter's lifted brow. "I can be good, Walter...but when I'm bad I'm better." 

Walter laughed. "No doubt about that, Alex. I'll be back soon, I promise." 

Walter turned and left after grabbing his coat from the coat rack. Alex felt a grip of fear that was thoroughly irrational. He hadn't felt anything like that since Thanksgiving. He took a deep breath and let it out. He could get through this. He knew he could. He went to the couch, found the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through every single channel several times. He'd stop at a sports channel, then skip to a movie, then stop at a music video. It wasn't helping. He wanted Walter home and NOW. He turned off the TV then went to do some pushups in the gym. 

After 3 reps, he couldn't do anymore. His cock was hard thinking of the times they'd make love after their exercise routine. Walter would put him in odd positions to fuck him. Alex loved the time Walter had him bent over the pommel horse, his hands gripping his ankles, while Walter fucked him senseless. Walter had to half carry him into the bedroom, he'd been so fuck stupid. 

Alex grasped his cock through his pants, then unzipped. He moaned as he stroked himself, thinking of all the ways he loved Walter fucking him, sucking him, teasing him until he would howl with frustration. He gasped then came in his hand. He lay in postorgasmic haze for a moment then rose and did his best to make it to the bathroom without making a mess. 

When he returned to the living room, he noticed how late it was. He panicked. He grabbed the cell phone Walter left him and dialed it. After a few rings, he heard, "Alex? What's wrong?" 

"I - I was just worried about you. It's been nearly three hours and I just wanted to see if you're alright." 

There was a pause then Walter said, "Yes, Alex. I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure to have a wonderful Christmas for us, that's why its taking a while. Don't worry, my love, I'll be home soon." 

Alex digested that and then responded, "OK, Walter..I just miss you." 

Walter chuckled. "I miss you too, Alex." 

After he hung up, he realize Walter had called him 'my love.' That was a first. He wondered if that was a good thing or not. He would just have to wait to see. Walter wasn't the type of man to express his feelings often. Alex understood that behavior but he lately felt he had to express his love for Walter constantly and it was upsetting the cynical, cold side of himself. The side that was in love with Walter could care less. 

After another thirty minutes of staring at bad TV, Walter called him. For a short moment he feared the worst but the tone of Walter's voice, half amused and half deep and sexy, said, "I'm in the parking lot and I'll be home in 20 minutes, I promise." 

Alex sighed in relief. "I can't wait, Walter. I want you." 

Walter moaned. "Damn, Alex, its hard to steer a car with a hard on!" 

Alex laughed. "Well, get home fast and I'll take care of that for you." 

Walter replied, "I'm on it, baby." 

Then he closed the connection. 

* * *

Alex greeted Walter at the door, kissing him softly at first then more passionately. 

"Mm, maybe I should leave you more often to get that kind of response." 

"Don't you dare!" 

Walter smiled, his arms wrapped protectivly around Alex's back. 

"Alex, there is something I have to tell you-- something that's important to both of us." 

Alex looked curioustly at Walter's earnest expression. 

Walter continued, "It's hard for me to express how I feel...but I'm going to break that bad habit that has trapped the Skinner men in a role that leaves the ones they love feeling uncertain of their trust, friendship...love. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Alex." 

Alex stared, stunned. He was surprised at how much those words affected him. He closed his eyes. 

"Alex?" 

Alex opened his eyes slowly. "You mean that, Walter?" 

Walter smiled. "Of course." 

Alex returned the smile but then Walter frowned. 

"I have something else I have to tell you...but I think I will wait until after Christmas. I'm not sure how you will perceive what I have to tell you. I hope it will be good for you, but I won't know until I tell you." He sighed. "But I think it best if I wait." 

Alex didn't think anything of that at first. Then he became distracted by all the packages Walter brought in from the SUV that went immediately under the tree they had set up in the living room. Later, after he lay in Walter's arms that night, fully sated, he began to wonder what Walter had to tell him that could be upsetting to him...or possibly good to know. He was certain it had to do with the Consortium. He decided that no matter what Walter had to say, as long as Alex could remain with Walter, he would accept anything the Consortium dealt them. With that as a comfort, he fell asleep. 

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Alex felt so excited like he had been when he was five years old getting ready for Santa to arrive. He hadn't been able to get Walter a Christmas gift, but he knew that he would be able to rest assure Walter that no matter what the Consortium wanted them to do, he would gladly do as long as he was able to stay with Walter. A secret fear was that he and Walter would have to separate. He wasn't sure he would be able to accept that. He only hoped that if they had to, it would be for a short time. He sighed. He knew he was doomed. He knew having someone you cared for with you was a liability in the Consortium. He refused to dwell on it, wanting to remain hopeful and happy for Christmas with Walter. One of many to come, he whispered to himself. 

Walter made an amazing breakfast, though it was light. 

"We have to save room for Christmas dinner," Walter replied. 

After snuggling on the couch for a bit, they worked out in the gym then snuggled in the bedroom for a bit. Walter rose and said, 

"I have to go get something I left in the car." 

Alex nodded and lay back, daydreaming of Walter returning to make love to him. When Walter returned he fulfilled Alex's daydream but did more than make love to Alex. He seemed to worship Alex's body with his own. 

Afterwards, Alex was spooned up against Walter's body, enjoying the feeling of being a part of a wonderful relationship. Walter nibbled on his ear and whispered, 

"Tonight I want you to top me, Alex." 

Alex turned to look into Walter's eyes to gauge his sincerity. 

"Are you certain, Walter?" 

Walter nodded. "I want to show you that we are going to be equal partners, Alex. If you want to lead, I want you to know I won't refuse you. Uh, also, you may need to know...I've never really bottomed before." 

Alex gasped. "You're a virgin?" 

"I know. It's hard to believe that there is such a thing as a 43 year old virgin, but here I am." 

Alex snorted. "I'll take care of you, Walter." 

Walter smiled. "I knew you would." 

They kissed softly then returned to nap a while longer. 

* * *

Alex worried a little about taking Walter. It was a complete role reversal. Walter wanted to reassure Alex that he wasn't Walter's toy the Consortium had given him as some form of consolation prize for joining them. It wasn't as if Alex hadn't had a few virgins in his time, both male and female, but this was different. This was someone he was in love with. 

Walter fixed a wonderful Christmas Eve dinner, also fairly light, saying he wanted them to have energy for later. When they moved from the kitchen to the living room after cleaning up, Alex kissed Walter then snuggled against him as he watched TV. 

They watched 'A Christmas Story,' Walter's favorite. Then they watched the Grinch, Alex's favorite. 

Walter excused himself for a moment during the Grinch cartoon then returned with a slight smile on his face. Alex wondered at that but Walter pulled Alex to him and they watched the ending of the Grinch together. 

After the movie ended, Walter said, "If you're wondering what I did before, I cleaned myself for you, Alex." 

Alex smiled. "Ready for me, then?' 

Walter nodded. "Oh yes." 

Alex grabbed Walter's hand and led him to the bedroom. 

* * *

After Walter stripped completely, Alex had Walter lay down on his stomach. Alex grabbed the massage oil with a smile. He had wanted to do this to Walter about a month ago, but was turned down. Now he could assault the amazing, broad muscular back with his hands. He'd always been told he was good with his hands. A woman he'd known had said she'd come from him rubbing her back. He was soon going to find out what Walter thought of his skills. 

He grinned when he sat upon the round curve of Walter's ass. Then he poured the oil onto his hands then let some fall onto Walter's back. He put the tips of his fingers on either side of Walter's spine and pushed upward, feeling the muscles underneath. Then, grasping the muscles in his palms, he worked the shoulders good, and loved the contented sighs from Walter. 

He shifted down, lodging his cotton-covered crotch between Walter's asscheeks, as he worked his hands downward. Walter gasped when Alex hit a knot. He worked it until it smoothed out and Walter moaned his thanks. 

When Alex maneuvered himself lower, his knees on either side of Walter's thighs, he was in a good position to look at the beautiful work of art that was Walter's ass. He sighed in appreciation. Walter had the ass of a body builder. Muscular, round and quite fuckable. His cock wanted to say hello, tenting his BVDs. Alex wisely ignored it, though, and began to work on Walter's lower back. 

Walter hadn't missed a thing for he murmured against the pillow, "Got a lethal weapon back there, Alex." 

Alex smiled. "And you have the perfect sheath for it, Walter. But I want to get you ready slowly." 

Walter sighed in contentment so Alex took that as consent. He ran his still slick hands over the round mounds of ass and then bent and nipped one of them. Walter cried out. "Ow!" 

Alex snickered. "You're ass is so tempting, Walter." 

"Well, get on with it  <muffle, mumble, murble>" 

Alex smiled then spread those mounds with either hand, thrusting his hips just so to balance himself. There was the prize, and it was a very pretty prize indeed. He bent and licked it and reveled in Walter's gasp of pleasure. He continued to lathe the wrinkled bit of flesh until he felt it give a little, then thrust the tip of his tongue inside. He thrust in and out; enjoying the squirms Walter was undergoing, then pulled out. He kissed the hole once more before sitting up. 

Walter was now a mess of melted flesh all over the bed. Alex took in his handiwork a little while longer before he revived that lump of flesh. Grabbing the lube, he warmed and slicked his fingers well before bringing them down to Walter's rear end. He slid his fingers against Walter's anus, slicking it wetly. After he was satisfied, he slowly ran his index finger around the ring of flesh. Walter was lying still, taking it like a man. Alex smiled. 

After making sure Walter was well lubed and prepped for him, no way was he about to fuck the big guy unprepared, he took his cock and guided it to the loosened hole. Walter moaned his encouragement. 

"Been awhile, Walt?" 

Walter just nodded so Alex slowly penetrated him until he finally popped past the tight circle of muscles. Walter breathed a sigh of relief and Alex took a moment to massage Walter's back. When he took Walter's hips in his hands, he penetrated further then gasped. He had to stop. He lifted his head, closed his eyes tight, trying to regain control. The tight heat that gripped him was going to send him over before he got a chance to fuck Walter. 

"Oh god," he moaned, then looked back down at the big guy's sweaty muscular back. 

With a groan, he started a rhythm. He pulled out then pushed back in just a little faster and deeper each time. The sounds from Walter encouraged him, so he continued to fuck him. When his hips began to tire, he bent and licked at the bald head. Then lay down on Walter, slowly penetrating him as he kissed and sucked Walter's sweaty neck. He moved his mouth over to Walter's ear and murmured, "So good and hot, Walter" before he nibbled on Walter's earlobe. 

Walter was panting and Alex found it so incredibly hot. He licked Walter's ear before he whispered, "I wanna touch you." 

He rose and pulled out of Walter to let the big guy pull his legs under him to give Alex access. Alex thrust back inside, causing a pleasurable grown to escape Walter's lips, then he lay atop him before snaking a hand around to grasp the very hard leaking cock in his hand. He moaned as he slid his hand easily up and down the thick shaft slick with sweat and precum. Walter's groans became animalistic and Alex fucked him harder as he pumped the big guy's cock faster. Alex angled his cock just right and skimmed Walter's prostate. 

Walter bellowed and his cock jumped in Alex's hand then spurt out his release. Alex continued to pump the spurting cock, gripping Walter's bucking body with the other hand. Before Walter's body finished quaking its release, Alex grasped Walter's hips tightly and pound into him hard and fast. The tremors in Walter's body sent Alex over the edge and he cried out and came, pumping inside the tight hole that gripped his cock. 

Alex lay atop Walter, completely boneless. He had no idea how long he lay senseless atop Walter and the big guy seemed thoroughly content to let him lay upon him so long. The air had cooled their bodies and the shivers woke Alex up. He grasped the covers and pulled it over them, sliding his cock back inside the still hot, loose hole. Walter didn't stir or respond at all. 

* * *

When Alex woke, his body felt bruised. He'd lain atop Walter the entire time. He winced when his cock pulled out with a loud sound. Walter stirred but didn't make a sound. Alex bent and checked Walter. He seemed OK. Alex rose and took a quick shower then returned to clean Walter up. 

Walter woke up when the damp cloth touched his ass. He groaned then stretched, turning around to pull Alex into his arms. He kissed Alex and murmured against Alex's lips, "Good morning. Thanks so much for taking good care of me last night." 

Alex blushed. "You liked being fucked, Walter?" 

"Oh yeah. It was wonderful." 

"You sore?" 

Walter nodded. "But pleasantly so." 

"Good, I was so worried..." 

Walter stopped Alex by pulling him down and kissing away the worry. "You're a wonderful lover, Alex." 

Alex grinned. He knew that already. "So I can fuck you again?" 

"Mmmhmm. We'll take turns." 

Alex sighed contently and laid his head down on Walter's big chest. 

"I love you topping me, Walter, but topping you was amazing." 

Walter stroked Alex's hair then said, "Wanna go see what Santa brought us?" 

Alex sat up and nodded his head with a big smile on his face. Walter chuckled. "Come on then, my boy." 

Alex grinned. They walked to the living room completely naked and then sat on the floor beside the tree, Walter a little gingerly. 

Walter handed Alex a present who opened it immediately. Inside was a dildo. It was long and thick and looked very similar to Walter's cock. Alex smiled evilly. Walter returned the smile. 

"I want you to think of me when I'm gone and use that, think of me fucking you." 

Alex groaned, his nipples hardening. "Oh fuck yeah." 

Walter passed another package to Alex who immediately opened it up. It was a video and a book. The Gay Kama Sutra. Alex gave Walter a sly look. "There seems to be a theme with these gifts, Walter." 

"I wanted to give you something I could enjoy too." 

Alex threw himself into Walter's arms and kissed him. "I want to share all my gifts with you, Walter." 

Walter finally grabbed a big box from under the tree and handed it to Alex. This time Alex paused. 

"Walter, I wish I could've gotten you something...." 

"Oh, Alex, you have. You've given yourself to me. I couldn't want anything more." 

Alex nodded then opened the last package. Inside it was an amazing leather jacket. It was fur lined inside and smelled amazing. Alex immediately jumped up and pulled it on. "Walter, it's too much!" 

"It looks sexy on you, Alex. Want me to fuck you in it?" 

Alex cock stood up and agreed before the words were out of his mouth. 

"Now?" Alex asked, already desperate to feel Walter fucking him with the leather jacket wrapped around him. 

"Not just yet. There is still one more gift to give you." 

Alex saw Walter pull a card from the tree. He handed it to Alex with a smile. Alex tore it open and looked inside. There was a keychain with several keys attached and a charge card. The card had the name Alex Skinner on it. He looked questioningly at Walter. 

"That card is for you to use, Alex. It has all the assets you acquired in the Consortium. And the keys are to the front door and to the SUV." 

Alex knew what it meant to be owned by another member of the Consortium. All assets automatically were taken from the 'slave' and transferred to his 'master.' He looked in wonder at Walter. 

"I didn't want you to think I wanted to keep you, Alex. In fact," Walter paused to take a deep breath, "I want you to know that you can make your own decisionsand you can have your personal freedom again. I want you to know that if you wanted or ever needed to leave, you could. I would never stop you. I want our relationship to be a partnership, not an ownership. I'm doing this for us, Alex. Our relationship. I fucked up so badly in other relationships of mine and I want you to know that ours will be different." 

"Oh god, Walter. I love you so!" Alex kissed and kissed Walter thickly, holding onto him tightly. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had since I was seven and got the Huffy bike I always wanted." 

Walter grinned and held Alex tightly before letting him go. 

* * *

They had a leisurely day, watching football and necking like two teens. Alex was very happy to have Cocoa Pebbles for breakfast. He wondered how Walter knew that was his favorite cereal. Walter had his usual grits and eggs. Alex gave Walter a blow job then Walter returned the favor. They half lay leisurely on the couch watching the game the rest of the day. 

Alex was bursting with happiness but he could tell Walter wanted to tell him something else. Something major that was worrying him. Walter seemed reluctant to bring it up, though, and Alex was just enjoying the time being with Walter. He didn't want to change a thing. Walter would just have to wait until Christmas day was over. 

Later that night, after having a very filling Christmas dinner, Alex pulled off his clothes and slipped into his leather jacket. His cock was hard when he moved in front of the TV and said, "Walter, I want you to fuck me, please." 

Walter gave a half-strangled moan then pulled Alex to him. He kissed Alex's hard abdomen and dipped his tongue into the younger man's navel. Alex purred his pleasure. 

"So fucking sexy, Alex," Walter murmured without moving his mouth from Alex's flesh. 

Walter's big hands cupped Alex's ass then he swallowed his lover's cock in one gulp. Alex shivered as his cock was literally being sucked dry. Walter squeezed Alex's ass hard, then paused to let Alex fuck his mouth. Alex moaned loudly as he thrust in and out of Walter's mouth. Walter may have been a virgin of anal sex but at this he was a pro. 

Alex pulled his wet cock from Walter's mouth reluctantly but then he gasped, "I wanna taste you too." 

Alex led Walter to the bedroom where they lay side by side and sucked each other off. After a brief nap, Alex patted Walter awake. 

"Up for round two, Walter?" 

"Putting my cock inside your tight ass? Oh yeah," Walter teased. 

Alex smirked then he pounced on Walter. They kissed, letting their tongues play together until they had to pull away to breathe. Walter took that moment to say, "I want you on top, Alex. I wanna see your beautiful body inside the leather jacket as you sit on my cock." 

Alex closed his eyes and moaned at the image. "Oh damn, Walter, I love the way you set up sex scenes." 

Walter's hands cupped Alex's ass. "I want your sweet ass to ride me, Alex. Ready?" 

Alex nodded. He sat up then kneeled over Walter's prone body. He took the thick cock in hand and proceeded to sit fully upon it. He closed his eyes as the shaft slowly stretched his opening as it slid deeper. Alex purred as Walter's hands massaged his back and ass under his leather jacket. He had sat flush against the older man and bent to kiss Walter. He was so glad that he could distract his lover from whatever was worrying him. 

Alex sat back up, lifted himself up and then pushed back down slow and steady, wanting to feel every inch of Walter inside of him. He closed his eyes and moaned when the thick cock head touched his prostate. He continued, loving the feel of Walter's cock sliding inside him, filling him. He completely zoned out from other sensations. 

A sharp squeeze of one of his nipples and he gasped aloud, opening his eyes. He looked down at the sweaty and flushed face of his lover and a shiver ran up his spine. Those lusty, chocolate brown eyes were gazing at him with such desire and love, he almost shut his eyes in a sudden attack of shyness. Walter grinned. That only made it worse. He suddenly became severely self conscious and was intimately aware that, though he was blushing furiously, he was still riding Walter's cock and his own was bobbing painfully between his legs. 

He groaned aloud, and thoroughly lost himself again, when Walter grasped his cock and pumped up and down. 

"So sexy," growled Walter. 

In moments he came over Walter's fist and then slumped down on the older mans cum splattered chest. 

When he woke from his light doze, he was covered in the sheets and his head lay on one of the pillows. He heard the shower running. He smiled. He rose and went to join Walter. He opened the shower and pressed himself to Walter's back. 

"Thanks for cleaning me." Walter turned and kissed him deeply. 

"My pleasure. I love to touch you." 

Alex blushed. 

"Hey, what's all this? Are you feeling reticent suddenly?" 

Alex shook his head. "No, I just have ne-never been in love before Walter. I'm feeling things I've never felt before. I love you so much...I don't want to lose you." 

"You won't lose me, Alex. I meant what I said when I told you I loved you. I have no intention of walking away from the best thing I have in my life right now." 

Alex sighed. "God, I get all these butterflies in my stomach like Charlie Brown when you say things like that to me, Walter. I know you have something to tell me. I know you think it will mean you will lose me, but I want to tell you now...nothing you can tell me will get me to leave you, Walter." 

Walter gathered Alex into his arms and held him until the water ran cold. They got out and dried off then went to bed, holding each other tight. 

* * *

When Alex woke Walter was just coming in with a tray of breakfast. The plate adorning it was covered in grits, eggs, sausage, and bacon. Even pancakes. There was also coffee and juice. 

"Trying to fatten me up for the kill, Walter?" 

Walter grinned. "Of course. A fat ass is very fuckable." 

Alex returned the grin. As Walter set the tray down, he pulled Walter closer to him and kissed him, thrusting his tongue in Walter's coffee flavored mouth. He hummed his enjoyment. When he pulled away he smiled at his handiwork. Walter was dazed, his eyes closed and he stayed bent over for a full minute before rising. 

"I think I'll serve you in bed from now on," Walter finally managed after regaining his breath and control of his vocal cords. 

"I would love that." 

Alex tucked in and shared a few bites of this and that with Walter when he sat beside him, sipping some of Alex's coffee. 

When Walter returned the tray, Alex rose and stretched then grabbed on some clothes. He then wandered into the living room and waited for Walter to finish in the kitchen. 

When Walter finally emerged from the kitchen, Alex asked, "Ready to tell me now?" 

Walter took a deep breath and nodded. He then went to sit beside Alex on the sofa. Then took another deep breath then said, "I haven't fully told you the truth about my relationship with the Consortium, Alex." 

Alex didn't say anything, so he continued. "The tape was accurate but I edited it a bit. He was glad I was going to take you, but not as a gift, but ... as a price. I was to-" Walter stopped and shook his head then started again. "I was given my freedom from the Consortium to take care of a problem they had--namely, you." 

Alex looked at him curiously. "They wanted me killed?" 

"Yes. They had learned about your selling secrets and wanted it stopped. They offered me a free ticket away from the Consortium by letting me retire and the price was killing a rogue agent named Alex Krycek." 

Alex sat stunned for a long moment then he finally asked, "Why am I still alive?" 

"I learned the truth about you. I learned that you were used by them as a lot of the people that work for them are. I knew that they had tried to kill you once before and failed. I didn't want to kill you, Alex. I wanted to protect you from them. I just didn't trust you. I didn't know of a way for me to trust you." He sighed. "I jumped to the wrong conclusions when I found out you were in the porn industry and what you had done while you were being 'trained' by Spender. I was wrong. I certainly didn't expect to have feelings for you. I-I really didn't know what I would do with you, but I wanted to trust you first. Where I came up with kissing you, I don't know. I had seen some of your videos and thought kissing would be a sure way to catch you off guard." 

When Walter paused, Alex said, "You did catch me off guard. I thought you were going to kill me, Walter. Kissing me kept me a little imbalanced." He paused a bit and said, "I-think this is better than finding out I would be paraded around the Consortium as your fucktoy." 

Walter looked deeply into Alex's eyes. "Oh, god, baby, you don't know how good it makes me feel to hear you say that. But I know you will need time to think it over. I want you to take time, maybe even leave for a bit. You'd have to be careful, though. For all intents and purposes, Spender thinks you're dead." 

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I think I should." 

That's all Alex said about it. For the rest of the day, they just sat watching a few games on the TV and then a movie. Alex made love to Walter but later, when Walter slept, he left. When he opened the front door, he stared out for a moment then closed the door behind him. He stared. There were two SUVs in the driveway. He fit the key he had in his pocket in the new SUV and it opened up. He wanted to run in and kiss Walter but steeled himself and got in. He drove off. He was determined to find out things on his own. To see if Walter was safe from the Consortium as he said and to be sure they thought Alex Krycek dead and buried. 

* * *

Walter sat in the cabin all by himself. It had been five days since Alex had left. It was New Year's Eve. He felt so old and lonely. He had no idea if Alex had been found out. If his cover was blown. He had no idea if any moment the Consortium would come and try to get back what Walter had stolen from them. Namely himself, his cooperation with them, no matter how reluctant, as the AD over the X-Files. He decided he would get stinking drunk with the fifth of liquor he had. They could kill him in his drunken sleep and he'd be none the wiser. 

He argued with himself constantly, knowing that if he went out deliberately searching for Alex, he could blow Alex's cover and he also knew if he stayed here, he would be available if Alex were to return or try to contact him at some point. Alex had taken the cell phone, but Walter didn't call it and Alex hadn't called him either. 

His marriage was failing...he and his wife had been separated for a month before this project fell into his lap. He was certain that any moment Sharon would draw up divorce papers. It seemed inevitable. That's why he thought taking on Spender's plan would make him feel alive again. Make him feel like he had a purpose. It seemed ironic that his life would have meaning in the rescue of the traitorous Alex Krycek but he now knew how much that had been an act on Alex's part. He had been playing a role, a role he played so well that Walter couldn't believe at first the full truth about Alex. 

The truth, he snorted. Mulder wouldn't know the truth if it bit him on the ass, but he sure would love it to. Mulder, he sighed. Mulder was a man he would've loved to be more like, but he simply wasn't. He didn't have that man's single minded focus and zealous fervor for what he did. He laughed, realizing that if he actually sat down and told someone his story, they would've believed he left his job for sex. But then that would be wrong. The truth was, he left it for love, though he didn't know it at the time. 

He smiled and was about to get up and start on that fifth when he heard the sound of a car engine coming up to the drive and parking. His heart started racing. He knew it was the end. He sighed, regretting he hadn't started on that fifth earlier. 

He decided he'd die fighting, damn it. Fuck it --he wouldn't just go quietly to his fate. He remained on the couch, waiting. The door opened quietly, surprisingly a key was fitted into the lock first. He didn't want that to raise his hopes, so he remained sitting, stubbornly. 

A gust of cold air hit him then he heard someone stamping snow off their boots. Then he heard the door close. 

"Walter?" 

He jumped up so fast and ran to the man standing inside his door way. He grabbed him and held him to him. He hugged him tightly and refused to let him go no matter how cold he was against his body. Then he began to kiss that face all over, and when he met that sweet mouth, he didn't part with it until he was dizzy from lack of oxygen. 

When Alex could get a breath, he said, "I love your greetings, Walter. I think I should leave-" Walter cut him off. 

"No, you won't be leaving anywhere except with me from now on. I let you go this time but I won't do it again. Whatever we do, however this turns out, we're going to do it together." 

Alex smiled. Walter sighed in relief. "I missed you so much, Alex!" 

"I missed you too, Walter. I can't lie to you-- I contemplated for a very short moment not returning, but the love I have for you beat up all doubts I had. I promise, from now on, we'll go together." 

Walter kissed Alex deeply and said, "I love you so much! This will be the best New Year's I've had in a long time. My new year will be spent loving you and making sure we are safe and far away from everything to do with the Consortium." 

Alex smiled and returned the kiss. They would beat any odds because they would do so together. 

**THE END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
